


YUANFEN

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Bisexual Jim Gordon, Bottom Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce se comporta como una esposa, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Infidelidad, Infidelity, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Top Bruce Wayne, feed - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-15 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: Bruce Wayne no puede soportar más el rechazo de James Gordon.¿Que iba a saber el policía que darle un beso a Batman fuera a desencadenar al monstruo dormido que lleva Bruce Wayne dentro después de que rechazara sus avances románticos por su juventud? Ahora Bruce Wayne es un adulto, arrogante y rico, y el aun es el mismo golpeado policía.





	1. AMBROSIA

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergente, Bruce no se toma 10 años para ir a entrenar, y regresa como Batman mucho mas pronto.
> 
> Yuan (缘) o yuanfen (缘份; Pinyin: yuánfèn) es un concepto chino relacionado con el budismo que significa el principio que define esos amores que nacieron predestinados. En el uso común el término se puede definir como "personas con un amor predestinado".

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer qué? — Jim miro a Harvey como si este ya se le hubiera saltado la última tuerca que le quedaba. — ¿Bru... Wayne dijo eso? — el tono de horror fue imposible de ocultar ante el otro policía, quien había sido nombrado comisionado interino hace unas semanas.

Con casi cuarenta años, el puesto que había esperado obtener él por su dedicación a la fuerza le había sido otorgado una vez más a alguien más. Era normal. mucha gente en el poder lo odiaba. Pero esto, esto que estaba ocurriendo hoy no tenía nada que ver con eso, era Wayne quien solicitaba su presencia en el pent-house que había adquirido en el centro de Gotham, como condición a firmar una donación enorme al departamento de policía que según el millonario los pondría a la par de Batman. Lo cual sería bueno, porque el maldito murciélago parecía venir del futuro. Además, era insoportable no poder cuidarle las espaldas como quisiera hacerlo.

— Si, lo sé, pensé que después de todo eso que pasaron juntos y lo que ocurrió... pues no pensé que te hablaría de nuevo.

— No debería querer hablarme de nuevo, pero él es un poco así... impredecible — esa fue la palabra que se le vino a la cabeza mientras tomaba su café negro con una mueca. Cada día había peor café en aquella maldita comisaría de mala muerte. — Solo porque necesitamos el dinero — hizo la advertencia en contra alta, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Prepara ese culo entonces, porque si los rumores que dicen en la prensa son ciertos, entonces te va a doler. — Harvey le palmeo el hombro después de ver como escupía su café de la impresión.

— No es para eso Harvey — respondió girándose en su silla, para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

No era por eso.

¿Cierto?

Después de despejar su cabeza con más café, se dirigió al pent-house en su auto, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que él no combinaba con sus alrededores, en Gotham hacía frío así que su gabardina beige lo abrigaba del aire helado mientras salía del auto y caminaba al edificio.

Hace casi seis años que no veía a Bruce Wayne de frente. Era difícil decir porque, no sabía poner un nombre a la situación, o quizás era porque simplemente no quería. Subió el ascensor de nuevo con el pensamiento que estaba fuera de lugar, eso era quizás, nunca había podido ser parte de ese mundo. Por eso no entendía como acabo siendo atendido por una atractiva mucama que lo llevo a un vestíbulo minimalista que era adornado por enormes ventanales a la ciudad.

— Capitán Gordon. — Wayne apareció entre tanto lujo, luciendo como la portada de un magazine, con sus lujosos muebles de fondo. — Entonces, acepto venir. Su expresión era... digamos falsa por no decir algo más insultante, era la misma sonrisa falsa que veía en los periódicos. — No pensé que su enorme orgullo lo dejaría.

— Nunca pensé que usarías una treta de esta línea, como poner una condición para la donación a la policía, pensé que tú enorme ego no haría algo como eso. — se quedó en silencio un momento, viendo detenidamente al otro hombre, dándose cuenta como el tiempo no parecía pasar por su rostro. — Pero tengo gente que depende de mí, su seguridad podría ser más amplia gracias a esa donación.

— Pensaste muy mal, Jim. — Bruce se acercó a él, y sin que Jim lo esperara le sujeto de la corbata con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. — Te equivocaste de nuevo. — sonrió, y era de nuevo esa sonrisa que el policía odiaba. — No dudo de eso. Siempre quieres hacer lo correcto.

— No lo digas con esa cara burla — dice Gordon, severo, maldiciendo cuando Bruce empieza a tirar levemente su corbata — De todas formas, ya cumplí, vine. Harás la donación.

— No, Capitán Gordon, no ha cumplido aún... vera... llegue a la conclusión, con todos estos años de... como ponerlos, entrenamiento, que puedo hacer lo que quiera... estos es Gotham después de todo.

Y antes de que Jim acabará de procesar esas palabras, allí estaba el niño sobre él, su boca sobre la suya que al estar entreabierta fue devorada por el joven.

Quizás fue la impresión como el cuerpo del joven Bruce había crecido tanto y como pudo cubrirle con facilidad que no hizo nada por un par de minutos, sintiendo una sensación de calor explotar por toda su boca. La llama amenizada con expandirse de tal forma que empujo a Bruce, ahogando un quejido cuando éste usó su corbata para retenerle.

— Que demonios... no puedes hacer lo que quieres Bruce.

— No me vas a rechazar de nuevo. Esta vez no te dejare... — Bruce le sujeto con fuerza del cuello y volvió a besarle, quitándole el aliento cuando fue a protestar. — no soy un maldito niño ingenuo.

— Bruce ya hablamos de esto — perdió el aire de sus pulmones cuando el niño le empujó contra la pared más cercanas y pasó su mano por su cadera pegándole a su cuerpo, mientras devoraba su cuello — Bruce... B detente, no puedes, no quiero — ahogo un gemido en el momento menos oportuno, si cuerpo reaccionando en el peor momento. — Bruce...

— No. — la fuerza con la que se negó hizo las piernas de Jim temblar, mientras su cuello era devorado por esa boca que, imparable, buscaba consumirlo entero. — Si te vas... lo pierdes todo... si te vas... no ganas nada... eres mío. — volvió a la boca de Jim, succionando su lengua, sus caderas se impulsaban con violencia hacia el policía, sus penes apretujados.

Estaba duro. Joder. Joder. Se había puesto duro. Y como no hacerlo cuando Wayne le hacia todas esas cosas a su cuerpo que lo encendían con rapidez.

Juro que subió sus manos a los hombros ajenos para empujar al chiquillo que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, pero su cuerpo era una masa muscular difícil de mover y sin querer terminó recorriendo los hombros ajenos.

— No, no quieres hacerlo de esta forma, no.… no lo deseo, no soy algo que puedes pagar Bruce.

— Pero lo hice... has sido comprado, Gordon. — Bruce le dejo un mordisco particularmente posesivo donde el policía sabía que podía ser visto. — debiste haberme aceptado hace todos esos años... podrías haber tenido el control entonces... — finalmente soltó la corbata y sus dos manos recorrieron a Jim desde su pecho hasta sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo en sus manos con obscenidad. — ahora eres mío a la fuerza. Ahora puedo hacer contigo lo que se me plazca.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que no puedo noquearte y golpearte en este puto momento? — pregunto, sintiendo que realmente iba a golpear al hombre que en este momento le tenía retenido por sus glúteos. — No puedes controlarme Bruce. Has visto demasiada porno.

— ¿Oh? No tienes idea. — Bruce le soltó y Jim pensó que al fin había reaccionado, pero lo siguiente que supo es que sus manos estaban siendo apresadas sobre su cabeza y que no podía moverlas. — el problema con la tecnología es que se puede usar para ambos lados. — la mano de Wayne se posó sobre su erección cuando el policía se sacudió buscando liberarse de las esposas que ahora apresaban sus muñecas y lo pegaban a la pared. — y yo he tenido mucho tiempo para prepararme.

— Perdiste el juicio — dice, esta vez, en este momento mientras los ojos de Bruce le ven con demasiada atención es que se da cuenta que esto es más que un berrinche, que Bruce se ha preparado y que tiene la prueba de que si reacciona a sus caricias literalmente en sus manos — Deja de tocarme. Ahora Bruce, esto no es gracioso ahhh…

— Estas duro. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo quise tenerte duro en mis manos, Gordon? ¿Cuantas veces fantasee con esto? ¿Con verte de esta forma? — se dejó caer de rodillas y antes de que Jim pudiera detenerlo, estaba presionando su rostro en su duró pene. — Tan cálido. Tan duró. Dime, Jim, ¿aun piensas que no te merezco por ser un niño?

— Nu...nunca dije que fuera eso — murmuro, sonrojándose, la imagen de Bruce de rodilla tan cerca de su entre pierna estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza — que no.… que no me merecieras... Bruce esto está mal, no hagas eso — suplico, porque justo en ese instante Bruce sacaba la punta de su lengua levemente acariciando su erección por encima de su pantalón.

— Siempre quise chuparla sobre el pantalón... lo deseaba con tan fuerza... quería besarla y frotar mi rostro con ella. Imaginaba lo que sería tener tu olor impregnado en mi piel... ser tratado igual que todas esas mujeres con las que te acostabas... — uso sus elegantes dedos para bajar la cremallera, metiendo su lengua entre los pliegues y probando el sabor de Gordon en sus boxes. — Jim... tu olor...

— Bruce cállate, no hables — de repente le era incomodo escuchar aquello, más por la forma en que este efectivamente lamía ente los pliegues, estaba poniéndose más duro, su cuerpo, lejos de esa parte de su mente que se empeñaba en detener esto — Bruce por favor. Bruce... este no eres tú.

— Pero este soy yo, Jim. Siempre he sido yo. — desabrocho el pantalón de Jim y lo bajo hasta dejar expuesto sus torneados muslos, los acaricio también, con tanta lujuria como con la que se había frotado con su pene, todo sin separar su boca de su bóxer, dejando lamidas largar por la notoria erección. — a veces pensaba que de verdad era tan poco atractivo, que era un sucio huérfano, mercancía dañada, que no merecía al gran Jim Gordon. Me hiciste daño, Jim. Me Rompiste con tu rechazó...Y ahora, ¿quieres rechazarme de nuevo...?

— Bruce... te llevo más de diez años de edad ¿Qué demonios crees que podía ofrecerte? — pregunto suspirando tan pronto Bruce bajo a sus muslos y empezó a dejar sonoros besos que dejarían una marca por cada parte que besaba — No, no lo entiendes, soy demasiado... no pertenezco a ti... a tu mundo.

— Eres mío. Ahora eres mío. No dejare que pienses lo contrario... no ahora.... tu viniste a mi hoy ... en el fondo sabias lo que yo buscaba, sabias como quería hacerte todas estas cosas sucias que nunca me dejaste hacer... — chupaba a Gordon mientras hablaba, le dejaba marcas, rasguños, mordiscos, estaba trazando su territorio, estaba haciéndolo suyo.

— No me jodas, Bruce — gruñó, lo que él había pensado era que el chiquillo quería verle de nuevo, después de que su respuesta les hubiera alejado, en cierta forma nunca espero esto, no del niño que había sostenido contra su cuerpo aquella noche — Estas fuera de control ¿Qué demonios estas consumiendo?

— ¿Ahora mismo, Jim? — le pregunto, casi sonando inocente, su lengua humedeciendo su bóxer y delineando su pene hasta que, tirando de la tela, dejo al descubierto el grueso pene, donde puso su boca, chupando el glande por primera vez. — Te estoy consumiendo a ti.

El gemido que Gordon dejó salir, fue tanto de impresión como de gusto, la lamida había sido tan profunda que el líquido pre seminal empezó a brotar con una facilidad tan asombrosa como vergonzosa. —No.… espera Bruce, no hagas eso ahhh no ahí... esto es una locura.

— ¿Que lo es? ¿Gotham? ¿Que el príncipe de Gotham te esté chupando la polla? — cada pregunta la hacía entre lamidas, besando y chupando el delicioso pene que vibraba en las manos de este, masajeando todo el tronco con mucha dulzura, en comparación a la violencia de sus acciones anteriores. — que el pequeño Bruce este sobre sus rodillas ante ti.

— Te vi crecer B — ahoga entre gemidos y bingo, Bruce había dado en el clavo, lo supo tan pronto las palabras salieron atropelladas de las bocas del detective. — Por Dios no me veas mientras lames — dice, porque su cuerpo se sacude cuando lo hace haciéndole sentir expuesto y caliente y dejando en evidencia que él tampoco puede separar la vista.

— Puedes cerrar tus ojos. — Wayne le replico, procediendo entonces a tomarle más profundo en su boca, sin apartar su oscura mirada de él. Tuvo que morderse el labio cuando sintió que iba a sollozar. Lee se lo había dicho muchas veces, que cuando el placer le nublaba el juicio podía hasta llorar, y ahora mismo estaba en esa situación.

Ahogo en un sollozo uno de sus sucios secretos, era de lo que lloraba cuando el placer le arrebataba los sentidos, era de los que una o dos lágrimas cuando el placer tomaba el contra su cuerpo, su cuerpo se había soltado entonces y sin dejar de ver a Bruce empujó sus caderas hacia adelante. La boca que le acunaba era sencillamente exquisita. Más acompañada de esos profundos ojos negros.

Wayne no aparto su mirada, el descarado continúo usando su boca entrenada para hacerle temblar las rodillas de placer, su pene se sentía duro y hasta le dolía un poco, incluso en la boca del joven dolía, porque nunca lo había sentido tan duro. El placer prohibido de tener esa boca, ya no tan joven como cuando Bruce se lo había propuesto, era suficiente para hacer que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

— Puedes correrte en mi boca, papi Jim, si es lo que quieres.

Explotó.

Después pensaría que era algo vergonzoso lo rápido que aquel hombre le empujó al borde, pero fue así. Explotó en un orgasmo que fue acompañado de un sollozo profundo que dejó todo su cuerpo sin la más mínima capacidad de sostenerse, de hecho, apenas estaba medianamente de pie por la fuerza de Wayne al sostener sus caderas y las esposas que aún tenía puestas. Y aún después del orgasmo se sorprendió como su cuerpo seguía empujando perezosamente contra la boca de Bruce de la que rebosaba uno o dos hilos de semen.

— Sabia que te gustaría. — Wayne se alzó perezosamente, sus manos tocando los muslos de Jim mientras se levantaba, hasta dejar sus manos en las caderas de este. — Te amo. Pero eso ya lo sabes. — le sonrió, inclinándose para besarlo, lamiendo la saliva y las lágrimas en el rostro del policía. — Oh Jim, lo que quiero hacerte, mi vida.

— ¿Que ahhh has hecho ah... ah Bruce? — pregunto entre cada uno de los besos que Wayne dejaba sobre sus labios y que no sabía porque no se alejaba, quizás era por nube post-orgásmica, siempre se volvía un poco dócil después de que el placer arrastrara su cuerpo al borde.

Las manos del joven se sentían como hierro caliente en su piel, el calor lo lastimaba, pero no podía —ni quería— alejarse de él, quería ser tocado y al mismo tiempo salir corriendo. Esa sensación se acrecentó cuando los dedos sostuvieron sus glúteos, y se metieron entre estos, buscando su agujero hasta que lo estuvo acariciando, de arriba abajo y de arriba abajo.

— No hay nada más emocionante o que haya traído mas placer a mi vida que este momento, Jim. El momento en el que finalmente puedo hacerte mío.

— No podemos hacer esto — dijo de repente, asustado, tratando de salir de la extraña sensación de anhelo que afloraba en su cuerpo — Bruce, no podemos cruzar otra línea, no... — estaba tan sonrojado, sintiendo las mejillas arder conforme aquellos dedos frotaban con más ahínco.

— ¿Te lo han hecho, Jim? ¿Alguien, alguna de tus mujeres, te lo han hecho? — Wayne pregunto, su boca pegada a la suya, su nariz aspirando con fuerza cerca de su mejilla, llenándose de su olor como si fuera su droga.

Gordon le miró entonces, podía verse en sus facciones la mueca de enojo, que se esforzaba en mantener, pero era fácil distraerse con la boca de Bruce tan cerca. Aun así, no iba a responder a eso.

— No es tu problema.

Obstinado, como siempre.

— Lo hare lento, entonces, lamento que deba hacértelo contra la pared, no me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuera tan forzada, pero te gustara... te gustara, Jim. — Wayne le mordió el labio inferior antes de alejarse del policía. — compré el lubricante más costoso que conseguí... perfecto para primerizos.

— Bruce, por favor, esto es una locura — intentó moverse, empezó a tratar de alejarse de aquella mano — Esto no va a gustarme, además, sabes que voy a casarme... sé que lo sabes, te envié la invitación, aún puedes detener esto.

— Pero no lo haré, Jim. — Wayne se rio, separando de Gordon y caminando a la mesa baja donde había un par de botellas de lubricante. — ¿Crees que eres la única persona que ha intentado detenerme? No me importa ya. No importa si me odias después de esto, no importa, Jim. No me importa de la misma forma en la que no te importo a ti.

— Bruce, tienes que entender que no quise lastimarte, pero no podía verte de la forma en que tú necesitabas... — Jim se detuvo cuando vio como Bruce abrió la pequeña botella de lubricante, un olor bastante particular llegando a sus sentidos. — Bruce — llamó de nuevo removiéndose y empezando a moverse contra las esposas — Bruce... no Bruce — pidió viendo cómo se llenaba los dedos de abundante lubricante. Nada le preparo para la sensación de húmeda contra su entrada, pero ese líquido tenía algo más.

— Te amo, Jim. — se acercó a él y dejo un beso en su mejilla, para luego introducir uno de sus dedos, muy profundo, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza, el dedo de Wayne era grueso.

— Es muy grande — se quejó, cuando intentó moverse lo único que consiguió fue que el dedo fuera más dentro y un jadeo involuntario por la extraña sensación de sentirse abierto, abandonará sus labios — Es... no... Bruce, está muy caliente, es incómodo...

— Lo hago lo más lento que puedo, Jim, perdóname, papi, si te hago daño... no es mi intención. — lo estaba haciendo lento, con todas las ganas que tenia de hacerlo rápido y violento que lo consumían por dentro.

— No me digas papi, por Dios — se queja sintiendo cuando Bruce se detiene, supone que es porque el dedo ya ha entrado todo y por eso él está respirando agitadamente, pero no es así, solo empieza a girar un poco, expandiéndole mientras termina de entrar — Bruce... no.… me está doliendo, por favor...ahhh

— Pareces disfrutarlo mucho para negarte tanto. — sonrió, sujetándole de la barbilla con su mano libre y acercándose a dejar un beso en su boca entreabierta.

— No lo estoy disfrutando, que... ¿Qué te hace pensar... ahhh Bruce, por favor, tienes que... — se quedó en silencio de pronto, suspirando con fuerza cuando sintió los nudillos de Bruce al fin chocar con el borde de culo — Bruce por favor detente, no lo muevas...

— Pero, papi, necesitó prepararte muy bien... he crecido, he crecido mucho... — estiro su mano y la puso en la nuca de este, sonriendo cuando alzo la barbilla de Jim hacia él.

— No — ahogo otra queja, era difícil mantener la mirada en los ojos de Bruce, eran tan negros que podía sentir que cuando éste se inclinaba hacia él, no solo iba a besarle y así era, no solo le besaba, iba a consumirle, todo era caliente, lánguido y confuso, porque terminó correspondiendo en algún momento.

Se dejo llevar por la calidez de Wayne, por las eróticas sensaciones que provocaba la cercanía de su cuerpo, por el dedo que se convertía en dos dedos, y que lo ayudaban a abrirse para el joven que no se rendía a moldear su cuerpo para que lo recibiera.

Bruce besaba bien, muy a su pesar, su lengua era caliente y ágil, enredaba la suya con bastante facilidad y le hacía sacudirse de placer cuando éste emprendía un ritmo bastante fuerte de succión, devorarse, era una palabra que estaba adquiriendo otro significado para él. Tanto que de repente, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos dedos podían estar dentro de él.

Lo que era impresionante. Lo cierto era que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando los dedos del joven, saltando de gusto mientras estos tocaban su próstata, y masajeaban su esfínter, era extraño sentir placer de esa presión. Pero si de pronto, estaba sintiendo placer de los besos rudos del joven Wayne, no debería extrañarle nada. Aun cuando todo era muy nuevo.

— Eres perfecto... perfecto, James.

— No digas eso — esta vez su propia voz sonó afligida, no quería escuchar esas palabras mientras los ojos de ambos están conectados y él podía pensar que no era normal, observar esas tonalidades de negro que estaba llevándose toda su atención. Estaba perdiendo el juicio, seguramente era por los suaves espasmos que le enviaba los dedos de Bruce, quizás por la sorpresa de que eso, pudiera sentirse así.

— ¿Porque todo no que sale de mi boca te hace daño? ¿Por qué? — dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras continuaba el movimiento de su muñeca.

— No.… no es eso — negó, como siempre, era difícil ver una expresión triste en aquel rostro — Bruce... no es eso.

— ¿Te parezco tan repugnante? ¿es eso verdad? No te preocupes, Jim. Te casarás, y tendrás hijos hermosos... — susurro, recordándole a Gordon que esas mismas palabras se las habían dicho ya, entre lágrimas y gritos. — Te prometo eso.

— ¡No es eso! — gritó, removiéndose de sus ataduras, maldiciendo cuando eso hizo que sintiera en toda su extensión los dedos en su interior, rozando con fuerza su próstata, el movimiento le dejó gimiendo demasiado alto para su vergüenza — No es eso... no eres repugnante, es que... eres mi niño...

— Lo soy, papi. Pero eso es lo que lo hace imposible para ti... — jadeo, Gordon apretándose entre sus dedos mientras él lo penetraba, ya no estaba tan estrecho como antes, ahora podía mover sus dos dedos con facilidad. — te amo... — se separó de él retirando sus dedos.

Esta vez no dijo nada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo intenso, mientras el movimiento de los dedos empezaba de nuevo a envolverle en una suave sensación de placer, era difícil negarse ahora, mientras su polla estaba casi dura de nuevo, atenta a todo lo que le estaban haciendo.

— Mi cuello no.… ahhh Bruce, no, me estás... loco, no, por favor.

— Loco, ¿no, papi? Eso es lo que quiero... — Gordon escuchó el sonido de una risa, y luego el sonido de un condón siendo abierto, y lo siguiente que pensó es que Bruce Wayne se lo iba a coger, y puede que la idea al inicio no se le hiciera agradable, pero ahora no quería nada más.

Debería sorprenderse, debería estar asustado, porque eso donde tenía sus ojos ahora se veía muy grande, no creía que pudiera entrar todo, pero, por el contrario, estaba ansioso, ansioso porque algo volviera a llenarle como lo había hecho los dedos del ya no tan joven millonario frente a él. Así que cuando Bruce se puso encima de él y obligó a sus ojos a perderse de nuevo en los negros. Supo que sí, se había vuelto loco.

— Solo... hazlo despacio...por favor B.

— Nunca te haría daño. — lo que sintió a continuación fue una muy poderosa e intimidante presión donde antes había tenido los dedos, era una presión desconocida, pero no desagradable. quizás un poco intimidante para alguien como él, pero escuchar la respiración se Wayne tan agitada como la suya era casi inspirador.

Se quedó viendo su rostro, estaba de pronto tan sonrojado como el, su cabello antes perfectamente ordenado ahora se veía un poco desordenado, dando un aspecto más relajado, vulnerable... porque, así como él estaba de repente jadeando por lo grande que era, Bruce estaba jadeando por lo apretado que estaba.

— Esto... esto es muy diferente, se siente bien conforme me llenas...

— Oh, Jim... — Wayne se mordió el labio, cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus frentes, estaba sosteniendo a Gordon de ambas piernas, por debajo de sus rodillas, y lo tenía sujeto contra la pared. Sostenía su peso como si fuera algo secundario. — por favor no te vayas... — susurro, algo que Jim no entendió hasta que sus brazos fueron liberados y acabo sosteniéndose de los hombros de Wayne, con sus músculos protestando por la presión a la que lo habían sometido.

— ¡Bruce! — gimió con fuerza, sus manos de inmediato bajaron a apretar con ganas los hombros de Bruce, así como su miembro, que aún con todo había entrado totalmente, llenándole — Bruce... Bruce, por favor... Bruce, muévete... como con los dedos.

Pero Wayne le había prometido no hacerle daño, hacerlo lento y por supuesto traerle placer, pensó en que, ya que estaba pecando, debía disfrutarlo, y joder cuando Wayne salió con delicadeza de su cuerpo y volvió a sumergirse en él con el mismo ritmo, gimió, sollozo, varias lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos azules.

— Perfecto.

— Se siente bien, se siente bien — James, repitió, es un suave murmullo, la sensación suave que Bruce literalmente empujaba en su cuerpo había roto cualquier resistencia que pudiera tener. Era difícil de explicar cómo todo su cuerpo se sentía en éxtasis total, que lo había incluso llevado a mover sus caderas — Bruce... ahhh, si... — el primer “sí” que se le había escapado desde que todo había empezado, hizo a Bruce sonreír e inclinarse a sus labios.

Le beso de nuevo, con la misma violencia e innecesaria desesperación que lo atormentaba, ese niño había crecido lleno de ira y de dolor, y él y Alfred habían intentado hacer su vida algo mucho mejor, pero él le había fallado, y ahora aquí estaba gimiendo y pidiéndole más.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo atrayente que era el calor de su cuerpo y el placer que le estaba dando, no podía concentrarse en nada, aún con la culpa abriéndose camino entre todo, de cómo le había fallado, no podía evitar moverse de gusto contra su polla.

— ¡Bruce! Ahhh... mi niño... dios, mi niño.

— Así es, papi. Te sientes muy bien, tu cuerpo me recibe como si me deseara... ¿es cierto? ¿Me deseas tras todo este tiempo? — ese deseo de aprobación de Bruce continuaba allí, tan evidente como siempre para él.

— Yo ... — sí, si lo deseaba, Bruce le había guiado hasta ahí, o al menos eso le gustaría pensar, pero su cuerpo se había adaptado con facilidad apremiante a todo lo que sentía — Si, si lo deseo... es como si...

— Jim... — sus labios estaban muy cerca, el sudor de ambos se mezclaba, el tintinear del cinturón de Gordon que aún estaba sujeto a su pantalón y colgaba de una de sus piernas acompañaba al de las caderas de Wayne chocando contra su culo.

Algo se había roto en él cuando había admitido que lo deseaba y que lo estaba disfrutando sus manos antes inmóviles ahora se movían con fuerza por toda la espalda ajena y sus labios descendieron por voluntad propia al cuello de Bruce. — Bruce, no creo que pueda mucho más...

No quería admitirlo aún, pero el chico se había convertido en un hombre, y la fuerza que tenía para sostenerlo mientras se lo cogía era una de las tantas cosas que le tenían embelesado esta noche. Se aferró a él, aceptando que le fascinaba eso, que fuera tan fuerte como someterlo y llevarlo a este punto en que se movía por cuenta propia buscando el placer que podía darle.

— No sabía que podías... tomarme así.

Fue tomado por Wayne con pasión durante los segundos que le tomo alcanzar el orgasmo, ese pene entrando con certeza y rapidez, podía sentir los bordes inflamados de su entrada, pero no era capaz de imaginarse siquiera como estaría en unas horas su cuerpo. Por supuesto, que en su mente continuaba viendo a Bruce Wayne como el joven que había conocido, y no tenía ni idea de que esta era apenas la primera cogida de la noche que le darían.

— Ah... que rico te aprietas cuando te vienes, papi...

— Ahhh que rico, ¿Cómo puede tan bueno? — estaba hablando incoherentemente, en la nube de su orgasmo, se dejó llevar por el exquisito placer que explotaba por todas partes, después es que cayó en cuenta que Bruce se había corrido también y que ahora estaban mirándose con una sonrisa.

Querían más.

Bruce le sostuvo con cuidado, mientras se salía de su cuerpo y sus pies se acostumbraban al suelo otra vez y él se aferró a las manos ajenas que le ayudaban a recuperar el equilibrio. En ese momento pudo haberse ido, lo sabía, pudo haberle empujado y alejado, pero se inclinó y lo besó, quería sentirlo de nuevo.

Se había resistido demasiado tiempo, y por fin Wayne había conseguido su punto de quiebre, que había resultado ser tener su miembro bien dentro de su cuerpo. Casi sintió vergüenza de pensarlo, sabiendo que Bruce todos estos años le había continuado deseando aun después de haberse alejado.

— Jim.

— No me hagas pensar de nuevo... no quiero — susurro, inclinándose hacia los labios de Bruce, besándole con fuerza, la misma que uso antes Wayne sobre su cuerpo, su lengua buscando la ajena, tratando de sacar a Bruce de la sorpresa que le había embargado de pronto. 

Lo ayudo a quitarse el condón, y después de hacerle un pequeño nudo lo dejo caer en el suelo. Wayne intento decir algo, pero él lo silencio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y acababa de quitarse el pantalón. Las manos de Bruce le ayudaron a deshacerse de la chaqueta y de la camisa y luego quitaron su camiseta, dejándolo solo con la corbata colgando de sus hombros. No quería pensar, no tenía por qué hacerlo tampoco, solo pensaba en ponerse sobre sus rodillas en ese sofá. Atrajo al joven hacia él, sujetándolo de la cadera y arrodillándose restregó sus mejillas en el pene que estaba aún un duro, no tanto como había estado mientras se lo hacía, pero lo suficiente para que supiera que Wayne tenía la potencia de un semental.

— Solo dime si lo hago bien — confesó antes de dar una suave y tentativa lamida sobre la cabeza ajena. Aún Bruce tenía una expresión demasiada llena de sorpresa en su rostro, se veía como que su cooperación era algo que no pudiera haber esperado y cuando él empezó a lamer, su rostro expresó tanto que él mismo se sacudió.

Ese joven hombre tenía los ojos brillantes, llenos de ilusión y sorpresa, aun no se habían nublado de lujuria, y sus manos en el rostro del adulto demostraban que intentaba comprobar que esto fuera real y no una ilusión den destino. Lo tomo en su boca por un costado, era algo que a él le gustaba que hicieran, así que con sus labios acaricio el lado izquierdo de ese pene que lo había mareado.

En su mejilla cayo una gota de la excitación del joven y cerro sus ojos cuando sintió su entrada, inflamada por la penetración, contraerse. Siguió lamiendo con suavidad, Bruce estaba contrayéndose bajo su toque, sufriendo espasmos de excitación que hacían que su boca se llenara de aquellas pequeñas gotas. El sabor era bastante peculiar, no sabía que decir exactamente, más que era atrayente. Nunca había hecho esto, pero joder, no se arrepentía de hacérselo a Bruce, de sostener ese robusto miembro entre sus labios, saboreando toda su circunferencia de arriba abajo, había empapado a Wayne de su saliva y podía escucharlo sollozar de placer.

La desesperación que había demostrado antes aún seguía allí, en sus nudillos blancos, sus dientes fuertemente apretados, y la mano que mantenía sobre su mejilla. Le gustaba el brillo de sorpresa combinando con el de fascinación en sus ojos, nunca había visto tantas expresiones en aquellos ojos negros y la nostalgia de aquella realización le golpeó, Bruce estaba mostrándole una nueva faceta, aun cuando esta le asustara al inicio, éste también era Bruce, quizás, en su estado más puro. Necesitado, deseoso, asustado y eufórico. Lamió con especial fuerza cuando lo comprendió, sintiendo a Bruce por primera vez empujar, relajado su garganta y la abrió, dejándole espacio para ello, su polla ya estaba casi tan dura como antes.

Wayne fue delicado, aunque consumido por la oscuridad que llevaba por dentro pudiera hacer locuras, ahora que Gordon le daba lo que quería volvía a ser un niño, admirando a su héroe, tratándolo como si fuera de cristal, como si hace unos minutos no le hubiera cogido a la fuerza contra la pared. Se empuja en su boca sin llevarlo al límite, es gentil puede decirse, sumergiéndose en su garganta poco a poco, hasta que Jim se ahoga encontrando su límite. Por supuesto que el movimiento al ahogarse hace que la garganta a su alrededor se contraiga y aprisione con gusto el miembro ajeno, la saliva se desborda y es obsceno, sí, pero placentero, al menos hasta que Jim se separa con su vista nublada de placer.

— Quiero... que me cojas, B.

— Si. — no puede decir nada más, su elocuente boca es inútil cuando Gordon se pone de pie y puede contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, tan firme como lo imagino, con más cicatrices de las que pensó.

— ¿Qué pasó con la aplastante seguridad de antes? — pregunto pegando su cuerpo al de Bruce.

— Te quiero... yo solo... lo siento. — susurro, sus manos tomándolo de la cadera mientras inclinaba su cabeza hasta que sus frentes chocaron. — Jim, lo siento. — extendió sus dedos, buscando abarcar toda la piel posible, llegando hasta los glúteos de este.

— Bruce... — se inclinó, dejando un suave beso en los labios entre abiertos — Está bien si quieres detenerte, si es... demasiado — retiró una lágrima de los ojos negros y se quedó en silencio esperando a ver que hacía el menor, claro que él mismo rompió el silencio cuando sintió los dedos de Bruce colarse adentro.

Gimió de una forma que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

Se sostuvo de los hombros del hombre que ahora lo movía hacia el sofá, ayudándolo a recostarse en este, su cuerpo agradeció ser tratado con delicadeza.

— No. — susurro. — no quiero detenerme, no quiero parar. — de nuevo coló un par se dedos en el cuerpo de Gordon, que sintió como el gesto de abrir sus piernas era natural, incluso se encontró sosteniéndolas para Bruce.

El movimiento de la mano de Bruce fue más erótico de lo que esperó, sus dedos, porque si, empezó por dos dedos, estaba entrando suavemente en su cuerpo una y otra vez causando que se mordiera el labio por la línea de placer que quebranta su cordura en el constante rose con toda su entrada. Movió su caldera en círculos, empezado a perseguir esta sensación nueva que hace horas no había sentido.

— Bruce... no pares...

Nunca en su vida pensó que estaría de esta forma abierto y recibiendo, temblando, con sus pies encogidos de placer y sus dedos encajándose en sus muslos.

La fricción era una cosa completamente distinta a todo lo que había sentido antes, pero suponía que lo que le tenía duro de nuevo era la persona que se lo hacía, esos dedos gruesos en su cuerpo. _Eran de Bruce_. Del mismo Bruce al que por mucho tiempo le otorgo el poder absoluto de juzgarlo, de pararlo, algo que nunca le dio a Bárbara, ni a Lee.

Bruce había sido siempre en muchos sentidos su debilidad, se llevaba su atención, su protección, su miedo, su... lo único que siempre pensó que habría un límite era su amor. No podía quererle, no de esa forma, no era correcto. Pero ahora la línea parecía tan delgada, pero quizás lo estaba pensando con el placer que nublaba sus sentidos, los dedos gruesos se movían haciendo torneras en su cuerpo haciendo que gimiera de gusto.

— Bien, se siente bien. Son tan grandes.

— Me gusta hacerte esto, papi. — Gordon gruño de placer, su esfínter cerrándose sobre los dedos del joven Wayne, pensando que también estaba ese... fetiche que lo confundía, y al mismo tiempo le hacía estremecerse. Por qué allí estaba, Wayne exponiendo una parte de él que no expondría a nadie más, esa necesidad de una figura paterna que él podía bien haber conseguido en Alfred, pero en realidad había sido él todo el tiempo, y la admiración que sentía por él ahora era este amor enfermizo que él alimentaba con cada gemido.

Pero no podía detenerse, aun cuando era una de las cosas que había intentado evadir desde el inicio, ahora no podía, Bruce había abierto algo en él, un deseo, una energía, inexplicable. Se incorporó un poco lo suficiente para empezar a besarlo, esos labios, no podía detenerse, eran tan atrayentes. 

— Me... me gusta que lo hagas. — murmuró, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo.

Solo eran sus dedos, solo sus dedos y se sentían tan bien que casi no podía respirar, ahora que aceptaba esos dedos que se ofrecía a él por voluntad propia, comprendía lo caliente que podían ser. También ayudaba que Wayne fuera un experto usándolos, a su parecer, pues nunca habiendo sido estimulado, no estaba seguro más que de que Wayne lo estaba enloqueciendo. Le parecía absurdo el poder de esos dedos, y cuando finalmente se dignaron a toquetear su próstata, sus gemidos cambiaron de tono y un par de lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos.

— Aun es muy pronto para que sepas lo que es un orgasmo con solo esta parte de tu cuerpo, Jim. Pero te prometo que te mostrare como es... te mostrare muchas cosas.

— Bruce, Bruce... más — pidió, contra los labios ajenos sintiendo la presión fantasma sobre su próstata, pero si el aplastante placer que le daba el áspero rose con los bordes — Bruce dame más. —empujó el mismo hacia los dedos de pronto, sorprendido de lo que sintió de pronto. Pero más de la expresión de Bruce al hacerlo.

La sorpresa estaba dando paso a la fascinación, Bruce estaba detallando cada expresión suya.

El tercer dedo no es suficiente aun, le llena y al mismo tiempo no lo hace, sus dedos no son ni tan largos, ni gruesos como su polla, pero es el calor del miembro de Wayne lo que más anhela, lo que necesita. Por qué lo necesita, lo desea sí, pero lo necesita para saber que Bruce Wayne está aquí con él, que estos años que lo alejaron del joven pueden desaparecer, que puede contar con él de nuevo, hablar con él, saber cómo esta, cuidar de él.

Desde que vio a ese chiquillo que acababa de perder sus padres se prometió que nunca lo dejaría solo, que siempre lo cuidaría, pero incumplió su promesa, y ahora, su cuerpo trata de compensar la pena ahogándose en el placer que el hombre más joven le da. Mas lubricante es aplicado en su ano, chorreando hasta el sofá, la fricción es más rápida e insistente y él acompaña cada movimiento del joven. Estaban manteniendo un ritmo bastante rápido, entre besos cortos y gemidos, sus manos había empezado a explorar y sacudir el cuerpo ajeno, en una aplastante necesidad de tocarse. Se estaban moviendo tan desesperadamente que los sonidos de sus cuerpos llenaban el lugar completamente.

En un punto se dejó caer en el sillón, sus piernas abiertas quedaron obscenamente abiertas contra las manos de Bruce, su agujero contrayéndose como si jugara a atraer al joven.

— Bruce, por favor...

Entonces finalmente ocurrió, los dedos salieron de él y pronto tuvo a Wayne pegado a él, se quejó al sentir la rugosidad del costoso traje que llevaba, pero Wayne supo distraerlo, y le beso, su pene siendo dirigido a donde el más lo deseaba ahora mismo.

La penetración fue lenta, implacable, pero se sintió mucho mejor que la primera vez.

Quizás era porque esta vez sabía lo que sería, quizás era porque no era la primera vez ya, no lo sabe, solo tenía el problema que si esto iba a seguir mejorando no iba a querer estar sin esto más. No iba a querer estar sin Bruce más. Porque no solo era la estocada limpia que acaba de dar y que le había hecho gritar de placer sino, la forma en que estaba sosteniendo su rostro y mirándole.

— Te amo, Jim. — susurro, y a Gordon le encanto escucharlo, le fascino hacerlo, esas palabras llenaron un agujero enorme en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir feliz, completo. Esa parte de él que se había quebrado cuando no había podido estar con él.

Bruce continuó alzando su mano para peinar el cabello del policía hacia atrás. Aún era largo, dorado, y sus ojos claros y muy azules, Bruce no podía dejar de verlo.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos eran tan hermosas, permitían brillar al azul de los ojos de Gordon de una forma totalmente nueva para Bruce, que veía el rostro ajeno lleno de emociones que generalmente no estaban ahí.

— Dilo de nuevo.

La petición le sacó de equilibrio, le sorprendió tanto que empujó más fuerte, sintiendo a Gordon gemir contra sus oídos.

— Te amo. — repitió y esta vez tenía la voz más rota, mientras se impulsaba constantemente en él, en un ritmo errático pues ya había perdido el control de su cuerpo.

— Bruce... yo... solo te necesito aquí — es lo que podía decir ahora, sentía que realmente era lo único, claro que esas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que contenían, no quería que Bruce se alejara, quería que le aferrara a su lado. Justo como habían llegado a este punto, por su mera fuerza. Empezó a encontrar las erráticas estocadas de Wayne, no podía decir que su ritmo era mejor que él de Bruce, pero si aparentemente fue tan erótico para el menor, que éste se quedó quieto viendo con atención como él se follaba a sí mismo en su polla.

Gordon buscando placer en él era más excitante de lo que había pensado, le resultaba excitante y quería poco más que permanecer allí, pero Jim estaba sollozando de nuevo, pidiendo sin palabras que le cogiera. Empujó, sus caderas parecían decididas a enterrarse en el detective Gordon cuyo cuerpo ya estaba totalmente suelto en sillón, se veía tan sensual, completamente abierto para él, a la vez tan apretado, con su cabello tan libre, sí esa era la expresión, todo su cuerpo se veía libre de esa actitud rígida que siempre tenía. Quizás lo que más le gustaba ver eran las líneas de excitación que bajaban por su polla dura que descansaba en su abdomen mientras le cogía. Se planteó arrancarle otro orgasmo, pero en su lugar fue el quien sucumbió y se corrió dentro, sin usar el maldito condón. Lo hizo jadeando el nombre de Jim, mientras apretaba con fuerza los hombros de este.

— Oh, joder. — Jim sonrió débilmente, la verdad fue más bien que una sonrisa perezosa empezó a formarse en sus labios. — Esto es una sensación muy nueva... nunca pensé decir eso a mi edad, joder.

— Aún no acabo contigo... — susurro, bajando en una serie de besos descoordinados por su abdomen, su pene deslizándose fuera del cuerpo de su amante, y alejándose para poder besar la entrepierna de este, el pene de Jim estaba tan tenso como al principio. — ¿crees que puedas llegar? A tu edad, mi querido, puede ser difícil.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De repente tienes quejas de mi edad? — pregunto Gordon, algo sonrojado, haciendo una mueca.

— No te preocupes, papi, yo me ocupare de ti. — se inclinó hacia él y beso el pene de Jim, su lengua recogiendo toda la humedad de ese bonito pene hasta que lo metió en su boca. Las bolas del adulto estaban tensas, el clímax estaba muy cerca. Le escucho quejarse, disfruto ver como la mueca de enojo de hace unos segundos se fue extendiendo a una mueca de placer y un sonido o de gusto.

— Mierda tan caliente... como puedes ser tan caliente.

— Vamos, papi, sé que estas cerca... vente, papi, Dame... dame... — Wayne murmuraba mientras continuaba chupando el pene del policía, disfrutando de como temblaba en sus manos.

Jim quería cerrar sus piernas y empujar, pero no podía ponerse de acuerdo, era un manojo descoordinado de gemidos tan pasivos que incluso él los estaba disfrutando, los sonidos que hacía, como se escuchaba, roto y guiado por la fuerte presencia de Wayne, que lamía toda su longitud exquisitamente.

La lengua de Bruce bajaba al tronco, una y otra vez, su boca le contenía con algo de dificultad, pero su lengua, como había dicho recorría sin dificultad todo el tronco.

Todo.

Las venas de su propio miembro vibraban con cada caricia.

Finalmente alcanzó la cúspide de su placer, sus dedos tirando del cabello negro de Bruce mientras sentía sus bolas expulsar apenas dos chorros de semen que mancharon la barbilla de Wayne, pese a ello, fue tan intenso que le fue difícil respirar durante largos segundos. Durante estos no sintió nada en particular, solo la calidez de la piel de Bruce contra la suya, todo era demasiado confuso, pero estaba seguro que hace mucho no se sentía tan “bien” .

— No puede ser, es como la mejor noche de sexo que he tenido en años. — murmuro Jim antes de sentir a Bruce subir y acurrucarse en su pecho, causándole tanta ternura que de manera intuitiva le abrazo.

— Puede no ser la única. — dijo con suavidad, aferrándose a la cintura de Jim y cerrando sus ojos. — puede que solo sea el comienzo...

— Creo que sí... podría ser algo más — murmuro, haciendo un sonido de queja cuando Bruce le abraza más fuerte — Es solo que, necesitas tener paciencia Bruce, estoy confundido, me sentí... muy bien a tu lado y no solo es porque sepas hacerlo muy bien.

— Se hacerlo más que bien. — se quejó, aun respirando el olor de su amante. Era un olor que nunca olvidaría. — por alguna razón pensé que tendrías experiencia con hombres.

Jim Gordon entonces tuvo un recuerdo de hace dos noches donde prácticamente Batman se apoderaba de su boca, y la única razón por la que lo había soltado era porque sin querer habían encendido el faro en la azotea de la policía.

— Bueno, quizás me he besado con uno o dos — dice, sonriendo algo sonrojado por tener que admitir eso. — Pero tu Bruce acabas de llevarte mi virginidad, ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?

— Solo quería escucharlo de ti. — acaricio el abdomen de Jim, aun plano, la piel más tersa, con cicatrices que no imaginaba que él tendría. — Ya sabía que eras virgen.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo sabias? — pregunto perezosamente sonriendo cuando recibe una mirada cálida de Bruce, se da cuenta que le gusta estar con Bruce de esa manera, se siente íntimo y tranquilo. — Bruce, yo... de verdad no quise lastimarte, eres demasiado importante para mí, es solo que... supongo que te seguía viendo como mi niño.

— Soy tu niño. — Wayne suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. — Me gusta serlo, me gusta que lo digas, solo no toleró el que me trates como un mimado aun después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Después de todo... continúas considerando que no puedo hacer cosas.

— Me da miedo— murmuro en voz baja — Que salgas herido, que en medio de todo lo que quieres hacer, yo no pueda cuidarte y bueno eres un mimado, mira que acorralarme así... pero me gusta también, esta faceta. Fue atractivo ver cómo ha crecido tu fuerza.

La mirada de Wayne cambio, se volvió algo sombría, y Gordon sintió curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido en todo este tiempo, no pudo formular la pregunta cuando tuvo los labios del joven en los suyos, ayudándole a abrir la boca, suplicándole que lo hiciera para introducir su lengua.

Lo hizo con un suave temblor en su miembro, no creía que pudiera ponerse duro de nuevo, pero su cuerpo vibró con la demandante lengua de Bruce y con el calor de su boca, se estaba derritiendo con solo eso, sintiendo su boca la una contra la otra, con el palpitar del corazón que se desató cuando siguió los deseos ajenos. No llegaron a la cama, e incluso si la tercera vez fue contra la pared del pasillo apenas iluminado, Jim Gordon se sintió realizado, su cuerpo vibrando de placer ante las rápidas estocadas de Wayne, no duraron ni cinco minutos, pero finalmente llegaron a la enorme cama, que encontraron en medio de la oscuridad. Se quejó porque Bruce tenía mucha ropa encima, pero incluso aquí en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación, Bruce no le permitió ver su cuerpo y él tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando ya se estaba quedando dormido.


	2. DESPIERTO

Harvey le dio una mirada divertida cuando llego tarde al día siguiente.

— Siempre me había preguntado cómo lucirías bien jodido, y aquí estas.

— Cállate Harvey, deja de decir esas cosas. — gruño, sentándose en su lugar junto al otro hombre, con una taza de café entre las manos. — No.… no fue. Espera no tengo que decirte nada.

— Si, si... pues estoy seguro de que no fue a tu dama a la que viste anoche. Cuando me llamo pensé que estabas en problemas, luego me acorde que ibas a donde Wayne. Ya que firmaron el acuerdo temprano, imagino que tuviste que darle tu mojigato culo al niño mimado al fin.

— ¿Bárbara te llamo? — pregunto sintiendo que el café se había ido por el lado equivocado de garganta — Es decir ¿Espera el acuerdo fue firmado temprano? Tipo ¿Poco después de que me fuera a la reunión?

— Si, por supuesto, intente llamarte, pero tu teléfono sonaba ocupado.

— Ese mocoso — murmuro entre dientes, casi, podía sentir una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, sin duda Bruce Wayne era más que una cara bonita o un millonario cualquiera — ¿Y qué le dijiste a Lee?

— Que teníamos un caso horrible y que estabas enterrado en papeleo. — Harvey se río. — Oh wow, no puedo creer que estés aprovechando al fin la vida, que magnífico...

— No molestes Harvey — se quejó, estaba seguro que esta vez sí que estaba rojo, hacerlo tes veces en una noche le había dejado más satisfecho de lo que era capaz de explicar. — Pero gracias por cubrirme, bueno, no es que haya exactamente algo que cubrir...

— Oh, Wayne. — alzo su muñeca para saludar y Jim término escupiendo su café. — eso pensaba, nos vemos luego, Jim. — palmeo el hombro de Gordon y sonrió mientras se largaba a su oficina dejando a Jim atrás, pensando que carajos estaba haciendo con su vida.

No vio a Bruce de nuevo en unos días, volvió a casa, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, saludo a su pequeña, y salió a trabajar de nuevo en el turno de noche. Batman le estaba esperando en la azotea como muy pocas veces hacía. Estaba sobre el faro, mirando hacia Gotham.

Sinceramente le pareció un poco extraño, ellos no se reunían de esa forma, en realidad no lo hacía, tenían momentos juntos debido a alguna crisis, pero no de esa forma. Eso lo alertó, acostumbrado a Gotham y a esperar lo peor siempre, se encaminó apresuradamente a la parte baja del faro donde Batman esperaba.

— ¿Todo en orden? 

— Es una noche fría. — eso hizo que Jim se estremeciera, recordando que Batman había dicho lo mismo la noche en la que le había empotrado contra la pared para besarlo.

— Lo es. — respondió, separando su vista un segundo de la imponente figura de Batman y llevando su vista a la ciudad. — Me gusta, sin embargo, como se ve Gotham desde los lugares altos, siempre me ha gustado.

— Lo sé. — esa afirmación no lo ayudaba en nada, pero aun así le sorprendió que este bajara a su nivel, lo esperaba, pero no dejo de quitarle el aliento tener la figura alta muy cerca de él. — Quiero mostrarte algo.

James le miró curioso, por la forma suave en que el otro hombre se acercó hacia él, era algo inesperado.

— Esta bien, puede enseñarme lo que sea.

La mano de Batman se posó en su nuca y de inmediato se estremeció.

— ¿Aun quieres más, James?

— No lo sé — respondió sinceramente dejando que Batman girara su cuerpo — en estos momentos de mi vida, estoy algo confundido. Pero apuesto a que no quieres escuchar de eso.

— ¿Confundido? — Batman se acercó a él, uniendo sus narices y Jim tuvo que obligarse a retroceder.

— Sucedió algo — empezó explicando torpemente — Digamos que esa persona me beso... y todo fue más de lo que yo mismo esperaba y no sé si es buena idea, agregarte a la confusión.

— ¿Te refieres a tu futura esposa? — Batman pregunto y el corazón de Jim se encogió de vergüenza.

— No, alguien más — murmuro a regañadientes, su vista algo avergonzada se alejo de Batman. — Es complicado.

— No tiene que serlo, Jim. No tiene que ser complicado. — tomo a Jim de la mano y le atrajo hacia él. — ¿Por qué Bruce Wayne sería más importante que tu futura esposa?

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vigilas murciélago? — pregunto conteniendo la risa, era difícil ver la expresión del otro hombre con esa máscara, bueno, más bien, imposible — Es complicado, te lo dije, desde que lo conocí en aquel lugar, solo he querido cuidarlo. Pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta que... también me impacto, que nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Así que si, es complicado. Lo mío con Lee siempre ha sido, bueno, tenemos por quien responder.

— ¿Vas a verle esta noche?

— No lo sé, no hablamos desde ayer. Quizás sólo quería pasar el rato — y eso sonó más triste de lo que él mismo esperaba. — ¿Por qué el interés?

— Haz tu trabajo, Gordon. — Batman casi sonó como si se burlara de él y era gracioso que fuera así porque el hombre nunca bromeaba.

Hizo sentir a Jim mal, cuando comenzaron a hablar del caso en el que trabajaban rápidamente se sumergió en su rutina de trabajo y se olvidó de Bruce Wayne y Lee y se enfocó en Gotham. Se sorprendió que a la cinco de la mañana cuando bajaba para usar el tren a casa, un negro Lamborghini se estaciono frente a los escalones del MCU.

Se quedó fijamente viendo la ventana por lo que parecieron minutos eternos, sabía que debía seguir su camino e ir a casa, Lee estaría preocupada. Pero su decisión flaqueó cuando la ventana del conductor bajo y Bruce le miraba atentamente.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué haces por esta parte de la ciudad? — pregunto después de varios minutos de mantener la mirada intensa que Bruce le regresaba y que le había dejado casi sintiéndose imposible de moverse.

— ¿Vienes o tengo que rogar, Jim? — el tono divertido que uso le hizo rodar los ojos, no se acostumbraba a que hubiera crecido para ser tan arrogante.

— No puedes decir algo así y esperar que la gente haga lo que quieres — era un regaño en toda regla, pero acompañado de una sonrisa, que hizo ver a Bruce que, aunque probablemente era cierto lo que decía, era dicho ligeramente, como una suave broma que le hizo reír, más cuando Jim entró al elegante auto.

James Gordon apenas había dudado y eso hizo a Bruce sentir su corazón desbocado.

— ¿Larga noche? — Wayne le pregunto. — Te apetece un sándwich en casa, aún no he cenado. — Gordon quiso reír, ya el sol comenzaba a salir. — Puedo preparártelo.

— Larguísima noche — dijo dejándose caer con comodidad en el elegante automóvil — Y si, ahora que lo dices tengo hambre, creo que lo único que cené fue una hamburguesa que Harvey compro. Así que suena como un buen plan.

Ni siquiera pensó en alcanzar su celular y avisar que no llegaría a casa, no le preocupo, y mucho menos cuando tenía salsa de ajo resbalándole por la barbilla mientras comía el enorme sándwich que le habían preparado. Wayne había ido a darse una ducha, pues según le había dicho venía de una fiesta y ahora aparecía con su cabello mojado y envuelto en un elegante pijama.

— Debes ducharte antes de irnos a la cama, Alfred no le gusta que me vaya a la cama sin duchar.

— ¿Alfred no ha preguntado qué hago aquí de nuevo? — aún recuerda la expresión de sorpresa del hombre cuando hace dos días le había atrapado saliendo de la mansión con el cabello ligeramente mojado — Oh, no tengo con que... bueno, ropa aquí.

— Puedes dormir desnudo. — replicó abriendo la nevera para sacar una jarra de batido verde y servirse en un vaso. — Alfred entiende porque estás aquí.

— No, Bruce, porque una vez lo hice, no quiere decir que duerma todo el tiempo así — responde, la sonrisa que le dirige Bruce es tan divertida y coqueta que se sonroja. — Olvídalo iré a ducharme.

— Te traeré algo para ponerte. — Wayne sonrió, estirando su mano para darle una palmada en el culo a Jim que se quejó.

— ¡Esas manos! — se quejó falsamente.

El baño es sorprendentemente relajante, el agua caliente de la ducha de Bruce es extremadamente relajante, la presión es bastante fuerte y ni qué decir del calor, se queda ahí casi media hora, a pesar de que sabe que Bruce le está mirando desde los últimos cinco minutos, para después dejar en el mueble de al lado un piyama que no debería sentirse tan cómoda.

Encuentra su camino a la habitación de Bruce y aunque se siente algo cohibido por la forma en que este mueve las sábanas para hacerle espacio, encuentra natural seguirle y aún más colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Bruce le abraza de inmediato, haciendo que se relaje aún más. 

¿Quiere preguntarle que están haciendo? ¿Que es lo que ocurre entre ambos? pero eso no pasa, en su lugar se queda dormido bastante rápido, con una de sus manos debajo de la de Bruce, y escuchando el latido de su corazón.

Se despertó después del mediodía, Wayne lo estaba abrazando de costado su nariz en su cuello, y sus manos apretándole desde la cintura hasta el pecho para tenerlo muy cerca. Se extrañó de no escuchar su alarma típica del mediodía, pero vio entonces como Alfred estaba recogiendo la ropa de ambos y colocándola en un cesto.

— Le sugiero que vaya despertándose, le he preparado un traje para esta tarde. — Alfred dijo y Jim pensó que hablaba con él, pero entonces sintió un beso debajo de su oreja y gimió.

— Vete ya, Alfred, quiero seguir durmiendo.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto Gordon, totalmente adormilado, mientras se acurrucaba más contra el cuerpo de Bruce — Tengo que ir a la comisaría...

— Hora de despertar de acuerdo a Alfred. — Bruce le beso de nuevo. — quizás si se va rápido de la habitación podamos hacer algo. Tu y yo.

— No digas eso — se rio, recibiendo de nuevo los suaves besos que Bruce le daba, se sentía a gusto a su lado, cuando abrió los ojos y le vio, admitió al menos internamente que la visión de su cabello desordenada y mirada adormilada fue hermosa — Ya espantaste a Alfred.

— Él ha visto todo de mí. ¿Huiras tu cuando veas todo de mí? — algo en el tono de Wayne le decía que hablaba en serio, pero entonces recibió los labios de este sobre los suyos, besándole con hambre, sin importarle su aliento matutino, le beso abrazándose a sus hombros pecosos.

Tampoco le importo mucho el aliento matutino, Bruce le besaba con una exquisita fuerza, empujándole a que su lengua se enredara con la suya y se empujaran una y otra vez, un espasmo de placer recorrió su espalda mientras lo hacían. Solo podía perderse en los labios de Bruce y sentirlo todo, su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación y su boca se hacía agua, su miembro terminaba de endurecerse y su entrada, ah sí, esa de la que no estaba consciente hace unos días, se contrajo. Pero lo que más le asusto era como su corazón latía y peor aun cuando Bruce llevó sus manos hacia este. Como si de alguna forma se diera cuenta de ello.

Sentía algo muy fuerte por Bruce.

— Te amo. — Bruce susurro mientras se separaba de su boca y comenzaba a besar su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello, donde continuo con sus besos, la suave sombra de barba que tenía le raspaba.

La sensación tan diferente le hizo estremecerse, no sabe exactamente porque, todo su cuerpo era tan receptivo a cada sensación nueva que Bruce le brindaba, pero especialmente esos _“Te amo”_ que le sacudían de forma que no deberían.

No sentía lo mismo cuando Lee se lo decía y la seguridad de ese pensamiento le asustó. Tanto, que empujó a Bruce un momento hacia atrás. No podía pensar en ello, si Bruce continuaba enloqueciéndole de esa forma.

— ¿Que me estás haciendo? — pregunto, viendo directamente el brillo de los ojos negros. — Siento que me estás enloqueciendo.

— Te riges demasiado por ese libro de reglas que siempre llevas aquí dentro. — para puntualizar sus palabras, Bruce le beso la frente, antes de sentarse en la cama, privando a Gordon del calor de su cuerpo. — puedes irte cuando quieras, Jim. No eres un prisionero.

— Sé que no lo soy y estoy aquí porque quiero, pero bueno, es solo... — se sentó en la cama también, tratando de poner su cabello en su lugar — Me confunde todo lo que siento cuando estamos tan cerca. Es nuevo... o tal vez no. No lo sé.

— No tienes que saberlo tan pronto. Estaré feliz con solo tenerte en mi vida de nuevo. — le dijo y sonaba genuino, sonaba a su Bruce, que no sabía decir mentiras y siempre sonaba tan solemne, pero la atención de Jim se había desviado al pecho de Bruce, a la camisa blanca que usaba y a los brazos pálidos que estaban llenos de moretones por todas partes.

— Bruce — y sonó asustado cuando dijo el nombre del hombre a su lado, llevó su mano lentamente al piyama, justo donde acababa de ver los moretones y acarició, pese a que notó que el cuerpo de su niño se puso tenso. — ¿Porque tienes tantos moretones?

— Me gustan los deportes extremos, siempre me han gustado, ¿recuerdas? — quiso reír al ver la expresión severa de Gordon. — me gusta rudo también.

Pero Gordon era un policía y sus dedos ya habían encontrado una perforación de bala más arriba en su hombro.

— Bruce... — se quejó, porque sabía que le estaba mintiendo y Bruce sabía que él se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de decir algo más, por el contrario, tomó su mano y dejó un suave beso en esta, haciendo que se estremeciera — Bruce si algo está pasando...

— ¿Que puede estar pasando? — Bruce se acercó a él y le beso esta vez sobre los labios. — Confía en mí. Quiero que confíes en mi de nuevo. Quiero volver a ser tu niño.

— Eres mi niño — respondió con suavidad, mirando a Bruce a los ojos era fácil hacer lo que le pedía, asintió, aunque su instinto le decía que había algo más y que debía indagar. — Tu también debes confiar en mi de nuevo... así que, si algo pasa, solo dime... cuando estés listo.

— Lo haré. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo sepas. — sonrió con un poco de esa arrogancia enorme que solía tener y que ahora se había incrementado. — vamos a desayunar... Alfred debe tener algo listo.

— Eres un descarado a veces — aceptó la mano que Bruce le daba con una sonrisa y luego de levantarse de la cama, empezaron a caminar de la mano fuera de la habitación, lo que se sintió inesperadamente seguro y correcto.

Comer de nuevo con Alfred y Bruce en la misma mesa se sintió extraño, cálido, familiar. Como una vez lo había considerado su hogar, un refugio del horror de Gotham, y aquí estaba de nuevo, comiendo con ellos. Disfrutaba de la comida de Alfred tanto como los sándwiches distraídos de Bruce. Pero lo que más le gustaba es que hablaban de las mismas cosas, de lo fresco de las verduras, los viajes a Suiza, W.E. y la nueva Fundación Wayne, proyecto personal se Bruce.

Bruce habla de todo con un orgullo en su voz que le enternece el alma, saber que está tan implicado en la empresa, en las fundaciones, le hace recordar esa faceta de Bruce apasionada, comprometida, que siempre ha admirado. Se queda escuchando a Bruce con atención, tanto que no nota como Alfred les ve con cariño a ambos, por la forma en que se están mirando.

— Suerte en tu trabajo. — dijo con una sonrisa cuando Jim estaba en la puerta del pent-house ya vestido. — esperó verte pronto. Y cuidado allá afuera, hay muchos locos buscando quitarse el trono los unos a los otros.

— Gotham es así, pero si, tendré cuidado — James se giró a ultimo segundo y algo sonrojado se inclinó hacia Bruce dejando un beso pequeño en sus labios — Cuídate también, por favor.

— Lo haré. — le sujeto entonces de la cintura y Jim acepto que había sido su culpa por haberle dado pie con ese pequeño beso, pero no le importo al recibir un beso mucho más profundo, que ahondo en el hasta que el carraspeo de Alfred los hizo separar. — Te amo.

Como siempre que Bruce lo decía, James solo podía asentir, sonrojado, pero aún en silencio. Así se despidió de Bruce, terriblemente sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Quién diría que alguien tan brillante como Gordon podría ser tan lento en descubrir sus sentimientos? — Alfred pregunto, con una sonrisa.

— Quien diría que le tomaría más de seis años darse cuenta de que yo soy Batman.

Jim Gordon bostezo, eso significaba una sola cosa, había estado trabajando por demasiado tiempo y ahora necesitaba un descanso, uno muy grande. Pensó en la ducha en aquel pent-house una sola vez, y no tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo cuando ya se estaba levantando y recogiendo sus cosas. Tomo el metro pues hoy tampoco tenía auto, y se bajó en la estación más cercana, caminar por Gotham de noche para alguien como él era peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo era un alivio para quienes lo veían y lo reconocían.

No había visto a Batman hoy, pero al menos esta semana se habían reunido en el tejado todos los días, Batman no había intentado besarlo de nuevo, lo que era un alivio.

Ya había pasado un mes, desde que su vida había dado un giro casi de 360 grados. Tenía un mes de que, prácticamente su vida había empezado a ser consumida por Bruce. Se levantaba cada mañana y pensaba en aquel chiquillo, bueno hombre, extendiendo su mano hacia él, siempre invitándole a tomarla y se acostaba cada noche pensando en lo mismo, y en cada ocasión, tomaba siempre su mano. Regresaba a él como si fuera el sol. Lee estaba enojada, habían discutido, ella estaba segura de que algo pasaba, pero él decía que no era nada. Solo se hacía el tiempo necesario para recoger a Bárbara en el pre escolar y jugar con ellas algunas horas antes de desaparecer. Como su prometida lo llamaba.

No podía evitarlo, en su mente deseaba, no, anhelaba estar con Bruce Wayne, con dormir a su lado, con tenerlo sentado a su derecha mientras comían y por supuesto extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias íntimas y tan certeras, sus besos llenos de adoración hacia él y sobretodo que entendiera lo que él hacía por Gotham. Algo que nunca había logrado que Lee entendiera. Ella siempre le había pedido dejar el trabajo. Wayne no.

— Estas en casa. Acabo de terminar de hacer un par de sándwich para ambos. ¿vienes?

— Estoy en casa — respondió sonriendo y terminando de entrar en la mansión por una de las puertas laterales y sigue a Bruce con facilidad por el largo pasillo hasta que llegan al pequeño comedor de esa parte de la casa — Me estoy muriendo de hambre, Harvey olvidó hoy llevar la comida a las rondas de vigilancia que hicimos en el muelle.

— ¿Olvido? — Wayne hizo una mueca. — seguro solo quería dejarte sin comida. — se giró a Jim y le bloqueo el paso a la cocina. — estaba pensando que... podríamos comer en la cama...

— Sí, claro. No hay problema — respondió, riendo cuando Bruce tomó sus manos y caminado hacia atrás le llevó con él — ¿Estamos hablando de comida?

— Claro que sí, papi. — el corazón de Jim dio un salto doloroso, pues Bruce solo le había dicho así fuera de la cama un par de veces y aun le tomaba por sorpresa que lo hiciera. — Vayamos por nuestra comida. He preparado un batido para ti, necesitas tener energía para enfrentar criminales.

— ¿Me has preparado un batido? — pregunto con una sonrisa — Me siento mimado, comida en la cama, batidos, sándwich. Suena como una pequeña cita en la cama.

— No es como si a ti te gusten los lugares lujosos y poblados. Así que debo trabajar con lo que tengo.

Bruce le envió a la ducha primero, por supuesto, las sabanas no podían ensuciarse tanto, y cuando salió de la ducha lo hizo con el pensamiento de que Bruce Wayne debía haberlo estado esperando, sabiendo que vendría aquí. Eso lo asustaba, la facilidad con la que estaba alejándose de su futura esposa por culpa de este chiquillo, pero la idea de una vida con Bruce Wayne era mil veces más atrayente que la normalidad que Lee traía a su vida.

— Sándwich de Kale y jamón de pavo, y tiene pequeños trozos de conejo frito, ese es el toque de Alfred. Batido reconstituyente. — señalo la jarra llena de un líquido espeso de color verde no se veía apetitoso, pero seguramente le haría bien después de tanta comida basura. — recién batido. — Wayne se había cambiado a un pijama largo de nuevo, esta vez no podía ver sus brazos.

James se sonroja. No es que sus anteriores parejas fuera de alguna forma descuidadas, pero nada se comparaba a la atención que Bruce le brinda. Es una atención tan suave, un interés tan sincero que no sabe cómo responder, no sabe si está dando lo suficiente a esto, a lo que Bruce espera.

— ¿Soy lo que esperabas? — pregunto de pronto.

— Siempre, Jim. — la respuesta fue tan fácil para Bruce, le estaba probando a Gordon que ya no era el chiquillo inseguro que había conocido, que sus movimientos estaban siempre unos segundos por delante que él.

El joven no pretendía ser mejor que su pareja, solo estaba siendo Bruce, no demandaba tiempo de él, no demandaba cariño, no pedía absolutamente nada de él. Ni siquiera le pedía estar con él. Pero a la vez le estaba dando tanto que era difícil de explicar. Bruce en sí mismo era difícil de explicar, en este punto no sabía que era en su vida. Siempre había sido su niño, a quien adoraba, cuidaba y siempre, de alguna forma extraña, a quien ponía en primer lugar. Ahora, seguía siendo así, pero había más, mucho más, abismalmente más. Lo que más le asustaba era que sentía que todo siempre estuvo ahí y que solo necesitaba algo para salir.

— Bruce... te quiero. — respondió con suavidad.

— Lo sé. — el joven se acercó para rodearle los hombros con sus brazos y dejar un beso en su mejilla. — ¿comemos?

Asintió, maravillado con la forma tan sencilla en que Bruce se comportaba con respecto a él. De cierta forma dejando de lado la situación que los había llevado a esto, ese impulsos desesperado e inexplicable que llevó acorralarle como lo hizo; parecía más maduro y seguro que él mismo. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía y fueron a la cama como habían planeado, fue bastante normal para ambos quedarse apenas con la parte de arriba de sus piyamas a medio poner y en bóxer mientras se acurrucaban en las sábanas y empezaban a comer.

Wayne estaba relajado a su espalda mientras comía junto a él, sonriendo alegremente mientras le escuchaba hablar de uno de sus casos, sin demasiados detalles, le explicaba su frustración. Bruce solo escuchaba, de vez en cuando le compartía su opinión, pero casi todo el rato se conformaba con escucharlo.

— Eres un buen policía, Jim, estoy seguro que lo resolverás. Y sin ayuda de Batman. No lo necesitas a él para demostrar que eres un buen detective como la gente piensa.

— Me gusta que esté ahí, a veces es más respaldo que ciertos compañeros — se encoge de hombros y sonríe — Pero si, la comisaría entera piensa que he tenido un golpe de suerte cuando él decidió pegarse a mí, como lo dice Harvey.

— Al final del día es solo un idiota en un traje, y tú eres el futuro comisionado, Teniente Gordon. — Bruce introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Jim, y este casi se olvidó de que hablaban al sentir esos suaves dedos acariciar su piel que tenía días que no sentía así de limpia.

— Ni siquiera pensé que llegara a ser teniente, ya es bastante sorprendente eso, como para pensar comisionado — suspiro cuando las manos de Bruce le causaron un agradable escalofrío e irremediablemente se acercó a este, sus cuerpos juntos se movían perfectos y sus manos rodearon el cuello de Bruce con rapidez.

No tardó en ser recompensado con los labios de este en su cuello y como le gustaba eso, el olor de Bruce era seguramente uno de los aromas más atrayentes que había aspirado nunca, era una potente combinación de colonia, jabón y ese aroma vivo que la mansión tenía y que al joven se le había impregnado en la piel. Quería, ilusamente, ahogarse en ese aroma, eternamente.

— Serás comisionado y Batman seguirá siendo Batman.

— Sabes que nunca lo he hecho por fama — responde, luego de dejar un suave y extenso beso en la boca de Bruce, esta vez su acompañante dejó que él le besara a gusto, recorriendo su boca lo suficiente para aprehender cada rincón de esta.

Se acomodó en el regazo de Bruce, alentando a este a sujetarle de las caderas con ambas manos. Estaba atento a las reacciones de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de maravillarse al sentir las manos de Bruce Wayne en él. Era liberador, no pensar en absolutamente nada más que en Wayne en él, sobre él, muy cerca, tocando su frente. Se maravilló de como al embestir sus caderas hacia el abdomen del joven, se encontró con que estaba tan duro que fue imposible parar el vaivén de sus caderas con tal y continuar frotándose descaradamente con el hombre más joven.

Lo que no sabía hasta ahora era cuan inhibido podía ponerse con Wayne, y este estaba feliz de ir descubriendo poco a poco al animal que Jim Gordon llevaba dentro.

Bruce le sujeto con una mano de la nuca y uso la otra para agarrar sus glúteos, no fue un simple agarre, era obsceno la sensualidad con la que le sujetaba. Dos de sus dedos colándose inadvertidos entre estos y rozando su entrada. Se contorneó encima de aquellos dedos, Wayne siguió el movimiento, porque fue algo sumamente sensual la forma en que dejó de empujar hacia adelante y se empujó hacia sí, los cálidos dedos. Solo rosándose ahí, sin que estos entraran, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

James se mordió el labio e inclinándose contra Bruce un poco más, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido ronco, cuando los dedos empezaron a entrar.

— Arde... exquisito...

Wayne sabía lo que hacía, sabia como tocarlo, sabia como hacerle olvidar que aún tenía la ropa puesta y que, si le quedaba dignidad en su cuerpo, debería comportarse acorde a su edad. Observo como Bruce buscaba debajo de las almohadas un tubo pequeño lleno de lubricante púrpura, y se quejó cuando lo vertió en sus dedos, debería aliviarlo sentir los dedos deslizarse con más facilidad, pero le confundía el deseo que guardaba porque doliera. Porque pudiera sentirlo por días como había ocurrido la primera vez.

— No te preocupes. Solo usare dos dedos... me sentirás cuando estés solo.

Quiso preguntarle como sabía, como comprendía esa necesidad que ni él mismo podía verbalizar, pero asintió, conmovido por la forma en que Bruce le entendía sin palabras. Él quería sentirle cuando no estaban juntos. No quería estar solo. Subió sus manos al cabello de este — ¿Porque cambiamos a púrpura? — pregunto con una sonrisa suave.

— Este es mucho más suave, aquel era para tu primera vez... — Wayne replico sin dejar de mover sus dedos, sin dejar de mirar como el policía se retorcía y pedía más de él. — Estas cálido dentro, no puedo esperar a volver a entrar a tu cuerpo. Solo cuando estoy aquí dentro me siento vivo. Completo.

— Yo... lo entiendo — murmuro, viendo detenidamente los ojos negros — Lo entiendo — repitió con suavidad, lamio los labios de Bruce con fuerza mientras los dedos ya estaban totalmente dentro de su cuerpo — cuando... cuando tengo mucho sin sentirte me desespero.

— Lo sé... he aprendido que es así. — a eso se resumía su relación con Bruce, a aprender cosas nuevas, a aprender a sentir a amar, a joder, a tener cenas en la cama, y dejar de preocuparse por el mundo, cuando su mundo estaba aquí, el niño que lo había cambiado todo.

No sabía lo monótona que era su vida hasta que Bruce había decidido que debía irrumpir de nuevo en esta, sacudiendo su mundo con fuerza. Mostrándole en el letargo que se encontraba y aún más, como era capaz de quedarse a su lado mientras él se dejaba ir paso a paso, aún asustado de todo lo que eran ellos juntos.

— Bruce... — llamó, los dedos dentro de su cuerpo estaban haciendo que sonriera, su expresión relajada extendiéndose en todo su rostro al mover sus caderas en círculos — Bruce... por favor, lléname.

Wayne los acomodo a ambos en el centro de la cama, deleitándose con la risa de Jim cuando bajo la bandeja al suelo, bajo el pretexto de que Alfred los mataría a ambos si rompían su hermosa vajilla. Esta vez Bruce dejo que le quitara la camisa, las luces estaban bajas y Jim estaba más preocupado por el pene duró que se insinuaba entre sus muslos que las cicatrices o moretones en su cuerpo.

— ¿Alguien más te ha puesto así de duro? ¿o eso es solo para mí? — gimió cuando la mano de Bruce le tomo, no era allí donde le quería, pero la insinuación del hombre le había hecho lloriquear.

— Bruceeeee — quiere que suene como una queja, pero no es más otro lloriqueo acompañado del nombre del millonario lo que sale de su boca. No, nadie le había excitado tanto, nunca, ni le había hecho sentir tan libre, ni tremendamente caliente. — No. — apenas murmuro, jadeando — Es para ti.

— Todo para mí... — Bruce susurro, saboreando el poder que le hacía sentir esa simple frase, todo su cuerpo vibro al pensar en Jim Gordon entregándose a él. — ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí, hermoso?

Asintió, mirando detenidamente los ojos negros — ¿Qué es? — pregunto, aunque lo que quería decir era _“Lo que quieras”._ Pero por la sonrisa de Bruce, supo que el pensamiento había alcanzado sus labios.

— No te toques. — susurro en respuesta, abriendo las piernas de Jim Gordon y alzándolas hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Aunque la petición parecía sencilla, Gordon tuvo que morderse el labio y sujetarse con fuerza de los hombros para evitar desobedecer. — quiero enseñarte que puedo llevarte a la cúspide solo con mi pene...

— Eso suena una apuesta arriesgado Wayne — dijo, sonriendo, si ansioso, de repente sus ojos se habían llenado de la emoción del reto que podía ver en los ojos negros cuando alienó su polla contra su entrada. — métemelo...

— No lo sé, Jim. No me gusta que me reten... — mantuvo su pene allí, quieto, y se sorprendió de que el policía actuara en consecuencia, metiendo su mano entre sus piernas hasta tomar su pene y empujarlo dentro de su cuerpo. Pese a que estaba resbaloso con el lubricante, Gordon no se rindió hasta que la tuvo casi toda dentro. — maldición, Jim... casi me vengo... — jadeo, enterrando sus uñas en los muslos del adulto.

— Joder, eso fue delicioso — James gruño, su respiración agitada y su mirada traviesa — Ya no soportaba más, tenerte tan cerca y tan duro... tenía que metérmela, es tu culpa Bruce. Me encanta tu polla.

— Oh, joder... es... me aprietas mucho... deja de apretarme o voy a... — se estremeció por completo, no ayudaba tampoco que Gordon lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como el, robándole el mando momentáneamente, pero, irónicamente, haciéndole sentir poderoso por enloquecer al policía, que le había tomado con las manos a cada lado de su cintura para impulsarse hacia él, era Jim quien jugaba con su polla, quien la metía dentro y la sacaba y lo repetía todo de nuevo, le dejo hacerlo por uno segundos, le dejo disfrutar de perderse en el placer de una polla dura en su culo. Luego fue su turno de embestir.

El grito — porque si, fue un grito — de James mandó un espasmo de placer por todo su cuerpo, estaba seguro que esa imagen quedaría gradaba a fuego en su memoria, la sonrisa de placer de Jim, su voz ronca, el placer en sus ojos, las lágrimas que le acompañaban. Diablos tenía que embestir de nuevo, para verlo toda una vez más. Y lo hizo, movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás con embestidas duras que le sacaban el aliento a Gordon, cambiaba el ángulo en cada embestida, aunque estaba seguro de que el roce de su pene en ese sensible y apretado agujero sería suficiente para dominar a Jim, quería cogerse el punto álgido de su placer, su próstata. Lo motivaba ver el rostro de su amado deformarse.

— Adoro como se escucha, Jim... ¿tú también lo escuchas verdad? Mi pene demasiado grueso para tu hoyito, abriéndolo, dominándolo, haciéndolo mío...

— Lo escuchó.... esta tan duro… ahhh es como si... — se rio de sí mismo, porque se dio cuenta que Bruce tenía razón, solo sentir como entraba en él estaba dominándolo, haciéndole suyo, no podría creer que consiguiera un placer o dicha similar al movimiento de dicho miembro — Está tan duro... me llena tanto... apenas cabe...

— No había sentido nada igual, nada se asemeja a lo que me hace sentir el hacerte mío. — apretó las caderas de Jim y lo fijo en la cama cuando por fin consiguió el ángulo correcto que dio en ese pequeño botón de placer, y se dedicó a presionarlo mientras veía al policía desmoronarse bajo el.

James cerró sus manos con fuerza en la sabana, el placer de cada embestida le había dejado ya muy desprovisto de contestar cualquier a cualquier cosa, solo escucha a Bruce murmurar _“mío, mío, mío”_ mientras el placer sacudía su cuerpo de forma implacable. Se lamió los labios mientras sus ojos veían a Bruce, sus ojos negros centrados en él. El placer parecía bajar desde ahí mismo, desde la forma en que estaba mirándole.

Nunca había experimentado esa clase de adoración y no sabía cómo reciprocarla cuando su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Así que sólo se limitó a no apartar sus ojos azules de Wayne, a dejar que su cuerpo fuera usado como a este le placiera, ni siquiera pensó en tocarse, solo arrugo la sabana con más fuerza entre sus dedos.

Apretó para sentirle más cerca, apretó para sentir como las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, apretó por instinto y sin enfocarse bien, en lo que eso le causaba placer a Wayne. No solo por la mayor presión, sino por ver cuánto disfrutaba de esto. Fue Bruce quien se vino primero, marcando su estrecho canal con su esencia, simplemente derramándose en el con embestidas erráticas, resoplando y quejándose de lo fantástico que el cuerpo de Gordon se sentía; fue verlo y sentirlo experimentar su orgasmo lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, y del pene, duro y abandonado al balanceo en cada embestida, brotaron débiles chorros de semen. Gimió cuando Bruce lo envolvió con su mano, el movimiento tan furioso y descoordinado como sus últimas embestidas.

— Si, Jim... Dame todo...

Termino de extraer su orgasmo de forma salvaje, se derramó copiosamente viendo los ojos de Bruce brillar con fuerza, como si le perteneciera y supo que así era, cuando en un gesto íntimo, su mano subió a la mejilla de Bruce y acarició con amor. Sabía que había sido tremendamente exquisito para ambos, como si simplemente solo pudiera mejorar el estar juntos.

Wayne se dejó caer a su lado, su pecho bajando y subiendo bastante agitado, el mismo aún no había recuperado su voz así que al igual que su joven amante se quedó en la cama jadeando, sus ojos cerrados. Al cabo de un rato escucho a Bruce moverse y caminar al baño, sintió como este limpiaba su abdomen y entre sus glúteos, se quejó de que lo hiciera, como siempre, con tanta paciencia.

— Esta bien, papi, puedes dormir. — le escuchó susurrar a lo lejos, ni siquiera le sintió recostarse a su lado de nuevo o abrazarle, pues ya la extenuación del día lo había atrapado.

Se despertó temprano en la mañana, escuchando el despertador de Bruce sonar, quiso estirarse a apagarlo, pero Wayne le tenía completamente atrapado.

Contemplo al joven millonario dormir pacíficamente, la expresión en su rostro muy parecida a la del joven que había conocido, pero entonces sus ojos se desviaron a sus hombros, y a lo que podía ver de su pecho. Era aún peor que sus brazos, incluso había heridas más frescas que aún tenían los puntos negros visibles. ¿En que estaba metido Bruce Wayne?

Contuvo un jadeo de pura impresión, su corazón latía lentamente reparando en cada herida, eso no podía ser por deportes extremos o juegos sexuales extremos, había cortes, perfectamente cerca de puntos vitales como para concluir que la forma en que se los había hecho eran porque alguien había intentado atacarle de forma contundente. Su cabeza salió de la nube en que Bruce le había llevado para empezar a moverse a marchar forzadas.

¿Un atentado? ¿Alguien le había atacado como CEO de industrias Wayne?

No. La policía no tenía ningún reporta.

Mierda, ni los medios. Además, no era una herida aleatoria eran varias.

¿Peleas? ¿Bruce podía estar metido en peleas?

Algunas personas lo hacían como diversión, que mierda él lo hizo una o dos veces cuando era joven y estúpido. Pero no terminaba de calzar con Bruce.

— Amo Gordon, está despierto, hay una llamada urgente para usted. — cuando su mente intentaba calzar las piezas, la voz de Alfred y su interrupción fue más que suficiente para que saltara en la cama.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Es Harvey? ¿Es sobre Bárbara? — pregunto con suavidad, mientras hacía un esfuerzo para salir de los brazos de Bruce y tomar el teléfono.

— Bullock. Apreciaría que tomara la llamada fuera, pues rara vez el Amo Wayne descansa como lo está haciendo ahora. — había un tono algo melancólico en la voz de Alfred cuando hablo del sueño de Bruce, algo que el policía capto de inmediato.

— Por supuesto — respondió, estaba seguro que el impulso de indagar más sobre lo que Alfred le decía fue evidente para el mayordomo, pero la verdad es que simplemente asintió. No quería despertar a Bruce y que Bullock lo llamara le tenía intranquilo. Se puso como pudo el bóxer que había volado al suelo y la camisa que había perdido en algún punto y sin abotonarla salió al pasillo.

— ¿Bullock? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Bárbara está bien?

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Qué hiciste? Tienes que trabajar. ¿Por qué no estás en MCU?

— No hice nada... bueno no contra ella, ¿Y me llamas solo para decirme que debo trabajar? — suena tan incrédulo que la risa de satisfacción de Harvey al otro lado de la linea hace que una mueca se ponga en su rostro — Tu solo querías saber si había pasado la noche aquí ¿verdad?

— ¿Exactamente dónde es aquí? Y en serio, Jim, es pasado el mediodía, ven a trabajar. — su tono aún era de diversión absoluta, sin duda la cantidad de información que podía sacar de Jim continuaba siendo la misma.

— Tu sabes en donde estoy, que me estás llamando a un teléfono fijo — se quejó, rodando los ojos, aunque tiene una sonrisa en el rostro — Llego en unos minutos — respondió antes de colgar, se sentía bastante descansado, era como una de las mejores noches que había tenido. Tanto que olvidó que al parecer ni siquiera puso la alarma. — Gracias Alfred.

Alfred le había traído su traje planchado y limpio, uno de los que Wayne le había regalado hace una semana, se lo ofreció con una sonrisa y le indico el camino a una de las habitaciones contiguas. No quería que Gordon volviera con Bruce, seguramente no quería que viera su cuerpo, pero entonces, como era usual, Alfred le sorprendió.

— El Amo toma las decisiones que toma por una razón, todas esas cicatrices son prueba fehaciente de que no es el promiscuo que la prensa retrata, el Amo no ha estado con nadie desde esa época rebelde en la que incluso me fui de casa. Apreciaría que le dé su espacio para explicar sus razones, que entienda sobre todo que pasa por su mente. No es fácil, para él o para mi regresar a nuestra vida pacífica.

— Estoy preocupado Alfred — acepto, sin importar que el miedo se reflejara en su mirada como lo hizo, de alguna forma siente que el mayordomo comprende lo que hay entre ambos mejor que lo que él mismo hace — Sé que debo darle su espacio, el mismo me dijo que cuando estuviera listo hablaríamos de esas heridas, pero... es difícil esperar y pensar que puede estar siendo lastimado. No quiero perderlo.

— Han pasado seis años, Amo Gordon. No puede exigirle la verdad tan rápido. Sea paciente. — Alfred le advirtió, antes de sonreír. — De todas formas, el Amo Wayne nunca ha sido bueno diciéndole mentiras a usted.

— Sé que no tengo derecho a exigirle nada — replicó en voz baja, suspirando algo contrariado — Es solo que... eso no impide que me preocupe....

Y se preocupó durante todo el día en el trabajo, en casa cuando le recibieron, incluso cuando le leía un cuento a su niña estaba pensando en Bruce Wayne y todas esas horrendas cicatrices que tenía. Extrañándole los dos días que paso lejos de él, con su propia familia y trabajando.

Vio a Batman la misma noche que volvió al apartamento de Wayne, este le hablaba de que ya había encontrado uno de los muchos escondites de Valeska que de muevo había salido a la luz. Pero él no escuchaba. Bruce Wayne no estaba en casa, pero su mucama si estaba, le guio dentro del apartamento y le sirvió la cena antes de marcharse a su casa.

Estaba comiendo cuando una mano se puso en su hombro.

— Alguien esta tenso... relájate, solo soy yo

— Lo siento — atinó a decir, apenas sonriendo a Bruce que no había retirado la mano de su hombro — Estoy algo tenso y distraído, supongo. — agregó, porque no podía creer la forma en que su cabeza no había dejado de pensar en Bruce por estos dos días y ahora que lo tenía al frente, su corazón empezaba a latir con renovada energía.

— Estas aquí temprano. — el cabello de Bruce estaba húmedo, pero Gordon se dio cuenta rápidamente que era sudor lo que lo mojaba, intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero su traje estaba mal puesto, como si acabara de ponérselo. Además, Jim no le había escuchado entrar, lo que quería decir que Bruce había estado aquí todo el tiempo. Aunque no tenía ni idea de empezar a pensar haciendo que.

— Lo siento, solo quería... ¿Estoy siendo inoportuno? — pregunto sintiéndose algo torpe de repente — Debí avisar que iba a venir, si estás ocupado... puedo venir luego. Sin problema.

— Estoy acostumbrado a tus visitas, y sabes que me encanta tenerte aquí. — Bruce hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia a que Gordon se preocupara. — lo único que duele en mi corazón es no haber sido yo quien sirviera tu cena. — apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del policía y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. — voy a darme una ducha. ¿espero por ti?

James sonrió, fue casi inevitable porque Bruce estaba viéndole con una sonrisa tan cálida calmando cualquier temor que pudiera tener con tan simple gesto.

— Si... déjame terminar y me uniré a ti.

— Lo harás.

Gordon no entendió esa frase hasta que tenía el plato en la mano y lo estaba lavando, sintió como las mejillas se le calentaban. Wayne ya no era un niño.

En la habitación se encontró con algo que lo asusto, la cama estaba desordenada, y Wayne había dejado su ropa, con la que le había visto, apilada en una esquina, pero también había otra curiosidad, la ventana estaba abierta y una de las cortinas tenía un agujero que no hubiera sido visible si en ese momento no hubiera soplado el viento. También vio un rollo de cuerda negra sobresalir de debajo de la cama, no lo habría visto, de nuevo de no ser por la brisa.

Quiso alcanzarlo, pero cuando se acercó a la cama escucho los pasos de Bruce.

— Oh, ya estás aquí, había empezado a impacientarme. — usaba una bata de baño corta, que dejaba sus largas piernas al descubierto.

— Bruce... — se quedó sin palabras, consumido no solo por la intranquilidad que sentía y que le llevaba a ver detalles en todas partes que solo aumentaban la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo enorme, sino también por como el cuerpo desnudo de Bruce le afectaba, porque si, a este punto ya admitía que ese cuerpo le descontrolaba — Lo siento, al parecer si estoy distraído y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

— ¿Trabajo? — cuestionó el otro hombre, acercándose a Jim para desanudar su corbata. Sus largos dedos le recordaban a Jim lo que era tenerlo dentro, lo que le recordaba que aún estaba adolorido de su última sesión, no que le importara, el dolor y la incomodidad le recordaban lo que habían hecho.

— No realmente — disfrutó como Bruce dejó caer la corbata al suelo y más aún sentir los suaves dedos de Bruce contra la piel de su camisa que dejó al descubierto al desabrochar unos botones — He estado pensando en ti, estoy preocupado.

— Tu siempre estas preocupado, Jim. Si no es una cosa es la otra. — Bruce extendió sus dedos por debajo de la camisa entreabierta y pellizco sus dos pezones al mismo tiempo, causándole un estremecimiento y que por unos segundos olvidara lo que había dicho. Se sujetó de las manos de Wayne, apretando sus muñecas cuando sintió como los apretones continuaban, variando de intensidad, causando que su visión fallara momentáneamente. — me gusta eso de ti.

— ¿Lo de la preocupación? O… — un propio jadeo le interrumpió, sintiendo una exquisita sensación que se extendió por su cuerpo — O que con esta edad mes enseñado que tengo más zonas erógenas de lo que esperaba.

— Oh, Jim. Eso es definitivamente mi cosa favorita de ti. — finalmente separó sus manos, dejándolo las tetillas de Gordon rojizas e inflamadas, eran como la fantasía erótica perfecta y Bruce no podía estar más excitado de que este hombre fuera suyo por fin. — vamos a ducharnos... quiero tenerte desnudo.

Y siendo fiel a sus palabras, terminó de deslizar la camisa al suelo. James dejó que Bruce continuara, era erótico verle desvestirle de esa forma, con el fuego deslizándose en sus ojos. Exquisito. Así, quedó desnudó completamente frente a Brucé que le tomo su mano para guiarle a la ducha.

Cuando le tuvo bajo esta, Bruce se alejó, sentándose en el elegante sofá que había en el baño.

— ¿Te enjabonas para mí?

— Este año es ridículamente grande — murmuro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas totalmente, pero toda su atención dirigida a Bruce que sonreía tan traviesamente que se sintió avergonzado de ser el objeto de su atención tan detenidamente — Está bien — se inclinó sobre una parte donde descansaban varios jabones en líquido, tomó uno que decía que tenía fragancia de lila y lo dejó caer sobre su mano. Froto con suavidad ambas palmas y comenzó por su abdomen, las burbujas empezando a aparecer con suavidad. Levantó su vista hacia Bruce y vio como seguía el movimiento de sus manos que ahora se deslizaban con facilidad hacia el resto de su pecho deteniéndose un poco en donde había un par de heridas relativamente recientes.

Intento no prestar atención a Wayne, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera sus ojos oscuros en él, ni que dejara de sonrojarse al ver esas largas piernas cruzadas y a Wayne relajado, simplemente viéndolo. Incluso uso champú, el mismo que Wayne usaba. Olería a él, y Bullock lo sabría y su esposa lo sabría, y todos lo sabrían. Que pertenecía a Bruce Wayne.

Cuando acabo de bañarse, no cerro la ducha, solo vio a Wayne sonreírse y ponerse de pie.

— Solo quería verte. Verte hacer cosas mundanas como comer y bañarte... me llena.

— Bruce — quiso que sonará una queja, pero, por el contrario, tan sonrojado como estaba, solo atinó a envolver su mano en la ajena — Dices esas cosas y lo único que consigues es sonrojarme... y que se me olvide todo. No es justo.

— No tiene que ser lo, Jim. — Bruce le romo de ambas mejillas besándole. — de verdad que no tienes idea de lo que te amo, de lo que siento por ti. De las cosas que haría... que he hecho por ti. — continúo besándolo bajo el chorro de agua, su bata de baño empapándose en el proceso.

— Te juro que pensé que hacía lo correcto — respondió Gordon, sus ojos llenos de una emoción tan grande que Bruce pensaba que solo él había tenido el privilegio de empezar a ver estas facetas tan ocultas en aquel hombre — Cuando me lo dijiste... pensé... estaba equivocado, cuando dije que no te veía de esa forma.

— Entendí. Y acepte el rechazó, pero entonces tu... — Bruce logró atajar su lengua antes de decir más, y cerro sus ojos. — entraste de nuevo en mi vida, no importa ese pasado, estoy contigo. Estas en casa.

— Perdóname — ahogo la palabra en la boca de Bruce, ahogo el propio enojo e indignación por lo que su alejo de su vida, por lo que estuvo a punto de perder. Ya en este punto tenía que admitir, que lo que sentía por Bruce no era ni remotamente parecido a Lee o cualquier otra y sí, cualquier otra. Porque Bruce era su primer hombre.

— Que estés aquí... aunque sea por un momento, sana el dolor de no haberte tenido. — nuevamente le sujeto de la cintura, después de quitarse la bata y lanzarla a un lado de la ducha. — Quiero hacerte cosas que ni te imaginas. — Jim soltó una risita con eso, Bruce le ponía siempre tan nervioso.

— ¿Hay más? — pregunto con suavidad apretando los hombros de Brucé, sintiendo con toda intensión los gruesos hombros ajenos – Pensé... pensé que ya habíamos hecho como de todo.

— Oh, Jim. Tan vainilla. — Bruce soltó una risa tan alta que le hizo ver como un niño, pero Gordon no recordaba haberlo visto reír así.

Y fue como si eso desencadenara algo en él, porque se encontró sonriendo de inmediato, atraído por el sonido de la risa de Bruce incluso le tomó del rostro y le beso con toda la ternura que sentía en ese momento.

— Bien que te gusta que seas el único.

— Por supuesto. No compartiría este trono con nadie más.

Fue fácil dejar que Bruce lo hiciera todo de nuevo, enjabonar su piel usando sus manos, y por supuesto, abusar del poder que tenía sobre sus zonas erógenas, sus hombros, sus pezones, ese espacio entre su muslo y su glúteo que Wayne adoraba morder y por el que no se desnudaba en las duchas de la estación. Fue bañado, pero se sintió como si fuera adorado como un dios, dolorosamente duro. Salió de la ducha queriendo más, incluso cuando sabía que tenía a Bruce a su espalda y que si se giraba miraría sus enigmáticas cicatrices.

— ¿cuerdas? — Bruce le preguntó al entrar en la habitación. — ¿harías eso?

— ¿Eh? — se giró hacia Bruce, tratando de no quedarse en las cicatrices que alcanzó a ver, sino en la suave voz de Bruce — ¿Hacer qué?

— Cuerdas, dildos... masajeadores, tengo de todo. — le sonrió a Jim con inocencia, como si no hablara como un pervertido.

— ¿Que son masajeadores exactamente? — no pudo disimular la sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue más de sorpresa y duda que de cualquier otra emoción. Más cuando Bruce se volvió a reír de inmediato — Y bueno... solo tienes que ir despacio. Nunca... he usado muchos juguetes.

— Nunca has usado nada. Acéptalo.

Wayne metió su mano debajo de la cama, metiendo la cuerda negra más adentro y sacando una caja dorada pequeña. Todo el contenido de esa caja le había sido regalado, pero nunca había usado nada.

— Una vez Valerie y yo intentamos algo con las esposas, pero ella concluyó que era tremendamente malo en ello y lo dejamos — se quedó mirando la pequeña caja que Bruce tenía entre manos — ¿Que es...?

— Mmm... me gustaría usar esposas... — la idea le hizo hasta brillar los ojos. — he sido un chico malo, papi, merezco ser castigado.

— Ohhjoder — murmuro, todo pegado, sin coherencia, sintiendo un tirón delicioso en su entrepierna y aún peor, su entrada contraerse con aquellas palabras — Ese juego... me vuelve loco Bruce...

Bruce se puso de rodillas, deslizándose al suelo con elegancia. Estaba desnudo, tenía todas esas cicatrices y el porte de un hombre que había pasado mucho, casi como Batman mismo. Sintió confusión de pronto, preguntándose porque su mente había hecho esa asociación, pero no pudo enfocarse en ello cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Wayne.

— ¿Espósame, papi? Para que puedas enseñarme cómo comportarme... — las imágenes que Bruce invocaba eran poderosas, solo de pensar en el joven amordazado y con las manos atrapadas en metal, y el montándolo a su gusto.

Su mano derecha subió al cabello de Bruce, disfrutó ver el contraste de cada mechón negro contra su mano blanca, pero aún más disfrutó ver los ojos de Bruce brillar cuando acarició con suavidad. — Eres tan hermoso... quizás sí debería esposarte. — se mordió el labio, su mano bajando a la barbilla ajena y le empujo un poco, solo para verlo mejor — Mi niño, no sabes cómo me descontrolas.

Wayne solo se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada más, el joven en solo unos minutos estaba tan duro como el policía, sus mejillas rojizas, reaccionando al toque del adulto.

Había imaginado que usarían esos juguetes en él, por ser primerizo y eso, pero usarlos en Bruce no se le había ocurrido. Y ahora su mente no podía dejar de imaginárselo.

Acarició un poco más el cabello de Bruce solo para ver la expresión de este, se sentía casi reflejado en tanto sentimiento que podía ver en los ojos negros. Así, manteniendo el contacto visual, se inclinó sobre Bruce y besó su frente, antes de separarse. Bruce siguió sensualmente cada paso que él daba hacia atrás, mientras tomaba las esposas de las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa pequeña de la habitación. El leve sonido del metal haciendo que ambos se estremecieran.

No se molestó en buscar la llave, seguro estaría en alguno de sus bolsillos. No tendría que preocuparse por abrirlas, estas esposas eran nuevas y mucho más eficientes, y verlas atrapar las muñecas de Bruce Wayne contra el respaldar de la cama, hizo que su pene goteara en el suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacerme primero, papi? — a Gordon ya había comenzado a dolerle la polla de tantas veces que había saltado en tan corto periodo de tiempo. — ¿papi quiere usar mi boca?

Respiro forzosamente, la vista de Bruce contra la cama, era abrumadora, ahora quizás entiende un poco al niño cuando le tuvo en esa misma posición. — Mmm quizás... ¿Quieres que use tu boca mi niño? — se acercó a Bruce, dejado que su erección se acercará a su boca un poco — Esos finos labios sobre mi polla suena más como una recompensa.

— Para ti, papi. — estiro su cuello y dejo una corta lamida debajo del glande, haciendo que el policía gimiera y deseara nada más que sentarse en el pene de Wayne y olvidarse del mundo.

— El asunto es que mientras lames mi polla, nadie puede prepararme para ti — respondió, una sonrisa traviesa llego a su rostro — Quizás mientras lames, deba darte el espectáculo de prepararme yo mismo, porque tu polla se ve ansiosa mi niño...

— Puedo... puedo ayudarte... — Su voz sonó ronca y extravagantemente sensual a los oídos del policía, que tembló ante lo que le proponían. No lo sabía aun, pero Bruce Wayne, con sus manos esposadas le estaba manipulando de la misma forma que lo haría sin estar en una posición tan vulnerable.

— ¿Así...? — se acercó más y dirigió su polla hacia los labios ajenos delineándolos con la punta mojada, jadeando el mismo por la imagen que ese movimiento grabó en su cabeza — ¿Cómo?

— Nunca tuviste a una de tus mujeres con su coño en tu cara... — eso sonaba más a Bruce, tentándolo, burlándose de él.

— No realmente, me han tocado damas conservadoras y supongo que yo mismo lo era — respondió encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo sus caderas de nuevo sobre esos labios — Supongo que lo dices porque me vuelve loco la forma en que te ves en este momento. 

— Se lo que lo que te hago. — Wayne tenía tanta confianza en el que era difícil no sentirse intimidado, incluso cuando estaba frotando su pene por las mejillas de este, manchando su hermoso rostro. — ¿así que papi, vas a poner tu polla en mi boca o quieres que chupe tu coño?

Gordon volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, Bruce, inconscientemente o quizás no, estaba preguntándole donde prefería que le atendiera, donde quería que usara su boca. — ¿Puedes chuparme el coño esposado?

— Solo tienes que ponerlo sobre mi cara, papi, tengo una lengua talentosa... puedes usarla cuando quieras.

— No puedo creer que lo estemos llamando coño — murmuro avergonzado, pero también al estar algo desinhibido, como sospechaba que el menoR siempre le ponía, terminó asintiendo y moviéndose hacia la boca de Bruce, con más qué vergüenza y el corazón latiendo desbocado se movió hasta que su entrada quedó a disposición de Bruce. Dios acaba de admitir que quería más atención ahí, que en su miembro.

Bruce Wayne se río internamente, tenía a este hombre donde más lo quería, dándole lo que él deseaba cuando él lo deseaba. Se hizo un festín de lo que le ofrecían, saboreando ese pequeño agujero con su lengua, era una tarea ardua pues no podía usar sus manos, pero James rápidamente comenzó un movimiento de vaivén, meneando sus caderas al ritmo que era adorado por Bruce.

Recordó las incontables veces que él había estado entre las piernas de una mujer, y ahora se preguntaba que era él. Se seguía sintiendo como un hombre, pero esta vez, con un nuevo mundo que explorar que le tenía a merced del niño ¿Y lo peor? Lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba que Bruce le guiara y enseñara, su fuerza, su control sobre ambos. Es como si descubriera de pronto que tenía un lado sumiso.

— Ahhh Bruce, ahí, si... no puedo creer que estemos... que rico.

La lengua de Bruce paso entre sus pliegues, y el gimió, sujetando al joven de su cabello negro y empujándolo hacia su agujero, su pene explayado en el rostro de Wayne, goteando, se sentía asombroso olvidarse de su vida anterior y comenzar una nueva.

Se detuvo cuando ya no pudo más, sonrojado y sin caliente, se levantó del rostro de Wayne y lo beso.

— Sobre mi polla, ahora, papi. Deja me cogerte...

— Si mi niño — murmuro desorientado, pero no por eso no se movió rápidamente a donde el pene de Bruce apuntaba hacia arriba, se alineó y moviéndose sus caderas sensualmente empezó a dejarse caer sobre este, metiéndoselo sin más lubricación que la misma lengua de Bruce había hecho en él. — Bruce... mi amor...

Ardía como le gustaba, le abría como le gustaba, descubrir después de tanto tiempo estas cosas que su cuerpo disfrutaba no era normal, la sensualidad de sus acciones lo volvía loco, y estar sobre Bruce quien tenía sus manos aseguradas detrás de su espalda, no podía moverse y por eso el haría todo el trabajo, le descontrolaba completamente.

— Vamos. Papi, Jim, muevete, mueve ese delicioso coño... se siente increíble papi, joderte... quiero joderte todo el tiempo... quiero hacerte mío, llenarte de mí semilla...

— Oh joder... — Jim bramó empujándose con fuerza hacia abajo y luego repitiendo el movimiento, sus piernas temblorosas apenas aguantaban su peso cuando se movía hacia arriba y se dejaba caer de pronto — me gusta tanto... quiero que me jodas todo el tiempo. Necesito más rápido ...

— Vamos, papi, rápido, rápido... haz lo rápido papi. — Jim había comenzado a llorar, abrumado por el placer que lo recorría entero, expandiéndose desde su entrada húmeda y ocupada. — papi, toca esos bonitos pezones para mí...

Jim se movía cada vez más rápido, su cabello, dejándose caer con cada movimiento que el hacía, de una forma que Bruce deseaba jalarlo — Si — murmuro, llevando sus manos a sus pezones apenas rozarlos fue tan exquisito que apretó con ganas el miembro en su entrada. Todo con Bruce era exquisito, desde lo más simple como quedarse dormido en sus brazos como esto.

Estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo se movía sintiendo el placer de estar con Bruce Wayne, su orgasmo llego muy rápido, con el apoyándose en el pecho de Bruce con sus manos y sintiendo su polla vaciarse débilmente en el abdomen de su niño.

Se había venido sin siquiera tocarse, como Bruce le había prometido que haría, solo con que su próstata fuera estimulada, se quedó ahí, viendo a Bruce a los ojos mientras sentía el semen de Bruce salirse en pequeños hilos de él.

— Mi amor...

— Shhh... ven a mí. — las manos de Bruce le sujetaron de sus brazos y le arrastraron hacia su pecho, hasta que su cabeza descansaba en él. Estaba completamente exhausto, ni siquiera había notado que Wayne se había quitado las esposas. — descansa, Jim... lo hiciste muy bien.

— ¿Te gusto? — pregunto con suavidad — abrazando a Bruce con fuerza — ¿Quieres que me quede?, porque yo me quiero quedar...

— No tiene que irte nunca. — Wayne respondió, desordenando aún más el cabello del policía.

— Bruce — estaba tan sorprendido, del sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos, quería vivir con Bruce, quería quedarse a su lado. Lo amaba. Si, ya lo sabía, como no recuerda haber amado a nadie. Pero no sabía cómo decirlo — Quiero quedarme...

Y no, no era una cuestión solamente de sexo, aunque fuera el mejor que ha tenido en toda su vida, era como se sentía al lado de Bruce, al dormir, al hablar, al ver una película.

— Podrás quedarte todo lo que quieras. — lo beso con mucha fuerza, con miedo a que eligiera irse algún día, y con amor, con ese amor enfermizo que por años lo había consumido y que ahora se limpiaba, se curaba, bajo el amor de Jim.

Le hizo el amor de nuevo, sin despegarse de su boca más que para respirar, lo amo todo lo que pudo, el miedo a perderlo desvaneciéndose bajo las suaves palabras de Jim Gordon.

Se quedaron en las sabanas en un enredo de brazos y piernas, incluso sudor y otros fluidos y, aun así, Bruce, no recuerda haber tenido ciclos de sueños tan buenos desde que dormir con James, era parte de su día a día. Sin embargo, se despertó cuando el sol se había colado por las cortinas que habían olvidado cerrar y su regalo fue ver a Jim completamente dormido contra su cuerpo. Aún todo parecía un sueño.

Incluso tenerlo tan cerca se sentía irreal, adoraba ver sus cabellos dorados brillar bajo el sol, y sus mejillas rosadas, sus pestañas oscuras, y su boca entreabierta mientras dormía tan relajado que era difícil pensar en el como el policía que arriesgaba su vida a diario. Al inicio, aun teniendo bastante idealizado lo que él y James pudieran tener, la pareja que podían ser, nada lo preparo para esto, para darse cuenta, que eran mil veces mejor de todo lo que imagino y espero.

— Necesita ser más cuidadoso. Estoy seguro de que una semana más y el Amo Gordon estará al tanto de sus escapadas nocturnas. — Alfred le dijo una noche en la que regresaba temprano de vigilar la ciudad, pero era una noche tranquila.

Sabía que Alfred tenía razón, y él quería seguir retrasando la verdad, no sabía porque, pero quería ocultarla.

— Él lo sabrá pronto. — le dijo al mayordomo, y segundos después el timbre estaba sonando, y entre Alfred y el guardaban el traje.

Lo que no espero el mayordomo al abrir la puerta, segundos después, fue encontrar a la doctora Thompkins al otro lado de la puerta, con una expresión bastante cansada en su rostro y pidiendo hablar con Bruce. Wayne se sorprendió por la visita, por eso se cambió a uno de sus trajes más sencillos y rápidos de colocar, pero no por eso menos costosos. Decidió que cualquiera fuera el motivo de la visita, abogaría por el bienestar de Jim Gordon, quien siempre necesitaría a su familia.

— Doctora, largo tiempo sin verla. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba ejerciendo de nuevo.

— Si, es un acuerdo que a inicio de año llegue con James, pagamos una guardería para Bárbara para que yo pudiera seguir ejerciendo y el... Bueno siguiera con su trabajo — Bruce podía leer el descontento de la doctora hacia el trabajo de Gordon con una facilidad aplastante. Se imaginaba por lo tanto que para él detective también era obvio — Y Bruce, lamentó presentarme aquí de esta forma, sé que ustedes se habían alejado... aunque James nunca me dijo porque, pero tiene como tres meses de comportarse muy extraño. Estoy preocupada.

— ¿Por qué vino aquí entonces, Doctora? Si sabe que James y yo no nos estamos en buenos términos, no tiene ninguna razón por la que irrumpir en mi hogar, preguntándome sobre su... ¿esposo? — la arrogancia de su tono era natural para él, pero la mujer que la última vez que había hablado con era un niño, fue sorprendida.

— Aún no estamos casados — replicó, con una mueca — Es solo que pensé que podías saber algo — suena desesperada, su voz es un hilo pequeño de voz de pronto — esta mañana James dejó adrede su anillo en la habitación, vi cuando se lo quito, lo contemplo y lo dejó sobre un viejo mueble. Tiene meses sin tocarme. Tengo miedo que quizás... discúlpeme, quizás fue tonto, solo pensé que podrías saber algo. Sé que eran cercanos...

— Quizás él ame la idea de una familia, y ame a la familia que tiene ahora, pero el también ama su trabajo. No puede tener ambas al menos que usted comience a entender eso, si no puede tolerar el peso de estar con alguien como Jim Gordon, entonces no debería estar con él. — fue no solo atrevido, sino también un poco agresivo con sus palabras, incluso si sabía que decía la verdad. — en mi opinión, es Jim Gordon quien. no debería estar con una criminal, pero eso mi opinión no importa.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Criminal? — ella tenía ahora todo su cuerpo en una posición que expresaba la indignación — Usted no me conoce Wayne, no sabe nada de mí, ¿En que se basa para decir eso?, si ni siquiera tiene una vida detrás de toda la fortuna de sus padres. Quizás por eso no pudo seguir la relación con James, porque no conoce otra forma de acercarse a las personas, de hablar, de ser empático.

— No necesito ser empático para reconocer a un criminal. O para lidiar con una visita indeseada.

— Eres todo lo que dicen los medios, por eso estas solo — dice, ella, girándose sobre sus talones y caminando a la puerta, azotándola al salir.

— Bueno amo Bruce, ser sutil, no es exactamente su más grande talento cuando se trata del amo James. Creo que los celos le controlaron.

— Ella es una criminal, puede que sea una doctora y ayude huérfanos, pero eso no quita lo que fue... Yo nunca he pisado esa línea. Nunca he matado personas.

— Claro que no amo Bruce y sé que tiene razón, pero, creo que también le descontrolo la forma en que ella habla del joven Gordon, es evidente que le ama y seguramente Gordon también la quiere a su manera, después de todo es la madre de su hija. Aconsejo que se calme y respire. Es mejor jugar sus cartas con más tranquilidad...

— El... — sujeto el marco de la puerta con fuerza y cerro sus ojos. — voy a salir. — se dio la vuelta, le temblaban las manos, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

De repente, el miedo había inundado su pecho, tenía que llegar a Jim, tenía que verlo, no importaba que fuera a plena tarde y que seguramente el mayor estaba rodeado de compañeros en la comisaría, tenía que verlo. Recuerda que le había dicho algo de un entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas, así que a esa hora debería estar en el edificio aledaño a la comisaría.

Tomo el Lamborghini, haciendo su camino a la comisaría, no estaba de acuerdo con romper una familia, pero era inevitable, amaba a Gordon, lo extrañaba, esos años lejos del después del resurgimiento de Gotham habían sido dolorosos.

Verlo en la comisaría, le alivio, así como también le fascino observarlo dar órdenes y manejarse de acuerdo a su cargo, James Gordon era todo un fenómeno en este trabajo. No había hombre a su alrededor que no mirara al teniente Gordon con una combinación de respeto y miedo, y una tremenda admiración, ahora entendía porque el comisionado le ponía a cargo de recibir esos grupos de novatos.

— Tu esposa vino a verme. — Le dijo tan pronto se acercó a James, este le había visto y parecía sorprendido de que estuviera haciéndole una visita pública.

— Hablemos en mi oficina — pidió Jim, viendo como la expresión dura de Wayne se asentaba, pero asentía, mientras empezaban a caminar baja la mirada atenta de los nuevos reclutas.

Gordon tomó una toalla antes de salir de esa parte de la delegación y caminar por los largos pasillos, en silencio, sabiendo que Bruce estaba siguiéndole el paso, cada vez más y más cerca. No sabía que estaba pasando, y no sabía que esperar cuando estuvieran en un ambiente reducido como su oficina, pero al menos no fue golpeado contra ninguna superficie cuando entraron. Si los puños de Wayne decían algo, era cuanto estaba resistiendo para moverse.

James se apoyó en su escritorio, tan pronto la puerta, ahora, detrás de Bruce cerró. Se quedó mirando todo su lenguaje corporal unos segundos, casi instantes y lo supo Bruce, estaba enojado, su cuerpo entero lo demostraba, para él que sabía ver las señales desde que era un niño, era más que evidente.

— Bruce, ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

— Ella vino a verme. Vino a verme. — repitió, como si eso explicara todo. — ¿Porque vendría a verme a mí?

— No tengo ni idea, aún no he hablado con ella. — responde, sincero. — Escucha, por lo que se solo está tratando de ver... que puede averiguar, no deberías ponerle tanta... ¿Estas preocupado porque esto pueda salir a la luz?

— Estoy furioso. No tienes idea de la ira que corre por mis venas. — cerro sus ojos, recordando las palabras de Alfred. — Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, pero haz lo bien. Si ella sabe que soy yo con quien la engañas, tu pierdes. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque para Gotham, soy el príncipe al que se le negó el trono, y tú eres el héroe. ¿Tienes idea del daño que esto te hará?

— ¿Y que será ese daño exactamente...? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos, de repente, sonaba bastante molesto — ¿Qué? ¿Que la gente sepa que no soy perfecto? ¿Que no soy el perfecto soldado que la mita del lugar quiere? — bufo, incrédulo — Estoy cansado Bruce, estoy cansado de hacer lo que otros esperan de mi... quiero algo diferente, pensé que lo entendías, pero ahora parece que... ¿Te arrepientes?

— Tu eres lo que Gotham necesita. No quiero arruinar eso, Jim. Tu sabes lo que soy para Gotham. — se acercó a Jim, aún tenía las manos apretadas, pero ya su expresión había cambiado. — Jim. No quiero dañar lo que has construido.

— No vas a dañar nada y tú también eres importante para Gotham, lo sabes — explicó, alterado, sintiendo como quizás sus manos y su cuerpo entero se había movido hacia Bruce, casi por sí mismo, sus brazos extendidos, queriendo explicar mejor aquello, aunque nunca llega a tocar al millonario que retrocede. — ¿Estas terminado esto por Gotham?

— No. No quiero. Pero no quiero ser egoísta... no contigo. Quiero que tengas todo... — finalmente sujeto a Jim de su camisa, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que volvió a quedar apoyado en el escritorio.

— Lo arreglaremos... — respondió contra los labios de Bruce — No será fácil, Lee va a odiarme, pero... ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, te lo dije, quiero estar contigo Bruce. No quiero estar sin ti nunca más... ¿Lo entiendes?

— Jim... — Wayne susurro, habiéndose quedado sin palabras, pues el adulto como siempre, sabía lo que hacía.

— Por favor Bruce, no me dejes ahora que comprendo cuanto te amo, por favor — replicó asustado, la frialdad con que le hablaba hace unos segundos disuelta en los ojos azules que le miraban con miedo.

— Nunca, Jim. Nunca.

Wayne le besa, lo que prueba en ese beso es miedo, e intenta calmarlo, pero es una meta casi imposible, pues la desesperación de Wayne es como la del primer día, solo que esta vez sus manos son más ágiles y sabe dónde tocarlo. A Gordon le encanta que de nuevo esos dedos jueguen con sus pezones, no solo los aprieta, también los pellizca, sacando jadeos de él que acaban en la boca del más joven.

— Dejarme joderte aquí...

— Tienes que impedir que haga mucho ruido nada mas — responde, una sonrisa traviesa poniéndose en su rostro antes de dejar que Bruce le bese de nuevo, haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen y se les haga un poco difícil mantener su peso, quizás por eso Bruce le sube a su escritorio, mientras empieza a jugar con los botos de su camisa, desatándolos uno a uno.

No le quita la camisa, solo se la abre para ver su pecho, lo acaricia un par de veces, jugando con la sensible piel del policía que se sostiene con fuerza del escritorio. Piensa que nunca lo ha mancillado, que solo lo usado para trabajar y de vez en cuando para golpear a algún idiota contra él. Le aterra ser descubierto, en el fondo, sabe que Bruce Wayne tiene razón, que él debe mantener una reputación. Nada de eso, sin embargo, impide que gima de gusto cuando Bruce cambia las caricias de sus manos, por sus labios.

Tiene que llevar una mano a su boca, porque los sonidos de gusto que hace conforme Bruce lame y lame su pezón, no son para nada tranquilos, se está ahogando de placer ahí mismo, con tan simple caricia. Sintiéndose duro, contra la propia erección de Bruce, que se le antoja deliciosa conforme la siente crecer y endurecerse.

No le sorprende que Wayne se impaciente, alzándolo hasta sentarlo en su propio regazo mientras que él millonario se sienta en el escritorio ahora, no tiene tiempo de decirle algo, porque el joven no se molesta en esperar y vuelve a unir su boca a su tetilla derecha, solo que ahora ya no tiene la erección apoyada en la suya, sino que está sentado sobre ella.

James pasó sus manos por su cabeza, empujándola con más fuerza contra sus pezones, disfrutando con una sonrisa cuando Bruce rozaba su pezón con sus dientes y de pronto... la puerta se abrió, les hubiera dado tiempo de separarse sino se hubiera cerrado tan rápido como se abrió, dejando a Bullock con una sonrisa en la boca y el sombrero en la mano.

— ¡Así que...!, puedo comprender que el niño te tenga agarrado de la polla, pero en la oficina Jim ¿En serio?

— ¡Maldición, Harvey! — grito, cubriéndose el pecho con la camisa y bajándose del regazo de Bruce Wayne que no se movió sin importarle.

— Bullock. — saludo con calma. — Pensé que Alfred trabajaba en enseñarte modales.

—Lo hace, por eso vine a salvar el culo de mi compañero — se giró hacia Jim que estaba aun totalmente sonrojado — el comisionado está extrañado porque el descanso de los novatos está durando más de lo que dijiste. Deberías regresas. Solo vine a decir eso.

— Por supuesto. — Wayne se acomodó el traje, pasando frente a Jim que aun luchaba con su camisa. — nos vemos cuando estés libre de responsabilidades.

— Si claro — respondió James, luchando con poner en su lugar los botones de su camisa — Nos vemos más tarde.

Casi lo dijo a la nada, porque Bruce salió con la misma elegancia y tranquilidad con la que había entrado. Bueno por susurro de Harvey, para su compañero era más arrogancia que otra cosa.

— No le llames arrogante — se quejó, moviéndose al baño de su oficina para revisar su cabello y poner el resto de cosas en su sitio.

— Por cierto, Batman te dejo esto. — coloco una carpeta en el escritorio. — No estaba contento de verme a mí. Así que esta es la última vez que voy por él.

— ¿Y cuándo fue exactamente eso? — pregunto regresando a la oficina con toda su ropa en su lugar — ¿Y bien? ¿Me veo normal?

Tomó la carpeta entre manos ignorando la risa de Harvey cuando hizo su última pregunta.

— Ay, Jim, que nos depara el futuro. Tú y la doctora... nadie se extrañaría si acabara, y la niña es pequeña, y tu un hombre excepcional, ningún juez te quitaría la custodia entera. Claro que tendrías que buscar nuevamente un lugar donde quedarte. Harvey le palmeo la espalda mientras lo acompañaba afuera y hacia los novatos.


	3. DILECCIÓN

Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Harvey más de lo que debería, así que subió un poco el ritmo inicial que había impuesto a los novatos, que le miraban con miedo y la respiración cortada. No sabía a qué se refería con que nadie se extrañaría si lo suyo con la doctora se acabara. ¿Eran tan poco felices? ¿Era tan transparente para cualquiera que había regresado con Lee por su pequeña Bárbara? Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, porque una parte de él, quería a Lee, aunque no de la forma en que sabía que ahora amaba a Bruce, era diferente. Pero el punto era que, al parecer, era más trasparente de lo que pensaba o solo Harvey le conocía demasiado.

— ¿Te estaba chupando las tetas como a una mujer? — solo lo horrible que podía ser Bullock mientras manejaba, logro sacarlo del trance,.

— ¡Harvey! — se queja, sonrojado — No estaba, es decir... si estaba, pero ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que olvides lo que viste y que no lo menciones nunca más?

— Oh, amigo, te estaba chupando las tetas. No hay vuelta atrás de eso. — Bullock se río bastante alto. — en fin, si quieres sentirte mujer ese es asunto tuyo.

— No se trata de sentirse mujer Harvey, es una zona erógena más, es solo que antes... nunca había. Joder — se sonrojó más cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía explicarse — Solo olvídalo. ¿Y a que se refiere Bruce con que Alfred te está enseñando modales?

— Bueno... eso no te incumbe. — Harvey le sonrió. — yo no soy como tú, Jim, no voy por ahí alargándolo todo.

— Eres insufrible y un idiota — se quejó, de nuevo — Pero... gracias por lo de hoy. La verdad es que, no pensé donde lo estábamos haciendo...

— Aquí estamos, ¿listo para que te vuelvan a chupar las...? ¡Jim, tampoco hay que ser salvaje! — grito cuando el policía le dio una patada antes de bajarse del auto.

Entro al edificio con un bostezo, hoy volvería aquí, porque sus pezones ardían y quería que Bruce continuara... si, chupándolos. Pero mañana regresaría a casa con su prometida, aprovechando que tenía un par de días libres.

Subió al ascensor ajustado su corbata, presionando el último piso del impresionante edificio, donde estaba el piso que le pertenecía enteramente a Wayne Enterprise. Suspiro, había sido un día bastante caótico, si lo veía de esa forma, muchas cosas se habían desencadenado, pronto debería hablar con Lee, buscar un abogado para llegar a un acuerdo de custodia y buscar un apartamento para los días que Bárbara se quedaría con él.

— Oh. No esperaba que viniera aquí el día de hoy. — Gordon se sorprendió de ver a Alfred en shorts y una camisa blanca. — Es bastante tarde, Gordon.

— Lo siento, es solo que... — frunció los labios, mientras veía a Alfred desviar su mirada al pequeño libro que sostenía y parecía haber estado leyendo hace instantes. — Olvídalo, si Bruce no está, es mejor que me valla. La próxima coordinaré si se encuentra en casa antes de venir Alfred.

— Esta en casa. Está durmiendo. — Alfred se alejó de la puerta. — por favor quítese los zapatos aquí. — le indicó y después de que Gordon obedeciera cerró la puerta tras el con un código.

— Iré a dormir también entonces, no le despertaré — aseguró, viendo como Alfred sonreía, satisfecho — Sé que su sueño es difícil de conseguir.

Alfred le guio al baño de invitados, dejó una piyama de las que Bruce le había comprado y se retiró, dejó que el agua golpeara su cuerpo con bastante presión, sonriendo por lo bien que se sentía sus músculos contra la fuerza del agua. Entro lo más sigilosamente posible a la habitación de Bruce, al menos media hora después y al subirse a la cama, acaricio con cuidado su rostro dormido.

Bruce era hermoso. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por detener ese hilo de pensamientos, no como en el pasado, puso su cabeza en la almohada deseando que la noche fue más larga que las cinco horas de sueño que en realidad le quedaban.

— ¡Noooo! — grito, pero era demasiado tarde, Batman caía contra su cuerpo, la espada afilada que había atravesado su costado aún estaba ahí, la había interceptado con su cuerpo para que no tocara a Jim, y este, reciprocando el sentimiento, levanto su mano con su arma y le disparo al demente, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre que atravesarte en el camino de una espada era una buena idea? — gruño, sosteniendo a Batman contra su cuerpo — Dime... dime que puedo hacer, dudo que quieras que te lleve a un hospital.

— Iba directo a tu pecho. ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera? — Batman se dejó caer al suelo, ayudado por Jim.

— Soy un policía Batman, sé que en algún momento me tocará morir — se quejó, haciendo presión sobre la herida, a simple vista parecía que nos había tocado ningún punto vital, pero había mucha sangre — Batman, ¿Qué hago?

— Ve a casa. — dijo con un quejido nada amable. Pareció agarrar fuerzas en ese instante y se puso de pie, cerrando sus ojos cuando el dolor lo atravesó de nuevo.

— No iré a ninguna parte — se acercó de nuevo, poniendo su cuerpo como un soporte para el otro hombre — Te llevaré a donde puedan ayudarte, déjame encargarme, te lo debo.

Batman le miro por un instante, parecía pensar si dejar que Gordon se acercara a él. No le extrañaba, el vigilante era muy desconfiado. Pero entonces le sorprendió comunicándose con alguien por su intercomunicador.

— Llévame a la calle. Vendrán por mí.

— Está bien — respondió, sin importarle que su espalda se resintiera, prácticamente funcionó de una especie de bastón para el otro hombre. No camino rápido, tampoco lento, pero si lo suficiente para que el hombre a su lado, estuviera casi en cinco minutos afuera, su sangre ya había manchado su ropa. — Eres un idiota. — murmuro para sí mismo, sin importarle que el otro hombre le escuchara.

— Tu también lo eres. Te dije que trajeras un maldito chaleco. ¿o no? Pero tenías que andar le mostrando tus bonitos pechos al mundo. — Gordon se detuvo solo para fulminarlo con la mirada

— No tengo pechos, idiota — se quejó, dándole una mala mirada — Ya estas como Bullock y te dije, que nos emboscaron en la parte de atrás, no tuve tiempo de ponerme el maldito chaleco cuando ya ese loco intentaba jugar conmigo de tiro al blanco — lo apoyo en una farola que no funcionaba, vigilando que no hubiera nadie, pero era una noche fría, y las calles estaban desiertas.

— ¿Sabes, Jim?

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto desorientado, la voz de Batman de repente era más suave, sin contar que le había llamado por su nombre, generalmente era más de usar su apellido o su cargo de teniente.

— Voy a desmayarme... — susurro, y antes de que Jim pudiera evitarlo, se estaba yendo al suelo.

Apenas pudo atrapar al hombre que efectivamente se desplomó encima de su cuerpo, con cuidado le apoyó contra su cuerpo, hasta que ambos estaban sentados en medio de esa sucia y fría calle, se movió hacia la máscara y tomó el transmisor que encontró con facilidad. Era pequeño, pero ya otras veces había visto al hombre usarlo.

— Soy James Gordon, quien esté en esta frecuencia, debe apresurarse, Batman se está desangrando, necesito ayuda.

Nadie respondió, eso no le preocupo. Seguramente la persona al otro lado de la línea no quería revelar su identidad, pero ver un Cadillac lujoso llegar por la calle cubierta de una neblina densa lo sorprendió. Sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza en el pecho cuando nadie bajo. Las ventanas eran blindadas así que no veía al sujeto que se escondía detrás de ellos.

Batman le estaba dando demasiada confianza.

Puso todo el peso del hombre a su lado en su cuerpo y aunque sintió el esfuerzo que significaba alzarlo, lo hizo, le llevó hasta ahí y cuando la puerta se abrió, le empujó dentro, entrando también. No quería dejar de hacer presión en la herida y al parecer, al hombre que conducía. No le sorprendió.

Manejaron al puerto, o al menos eso veía por la ventana, frunció el ceño y suspiro al ver que entraban al área que los Wayne habían comprado hace años, el auto se detuvo frente a un contenedor azul, el conductor se bajó y abrió la puerta trasera, y por un segundo, Jim solo pudo observar la expresión severa y casi sin emoción de Alfred Pennyworth.

James sintió algo parecido al tiempo detenerse a su alrededor. No sabe cómo describir, el latir agónico que adquirió su corazón en el mismo instante que Alfred le miró y como un acto reflejó de inmediato permitió que sus ojos regresaran al hombre entre sus brazos. Nadie tenía que decirle nada, era obvio para ese punto de quien era la sangre que había manchado totalmente sus manos. Nadie tenía que decirle, porque de repente, su cuerpo se sentía como si no le perteneciera al comprenderlo todo y todo, realmente todo, paso en segundos.

Porque, aun así, se las arregló para llevar a Batman a la camilla que Alfred parecía tener lista, de hecho, siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Sin dejar de presionar la herida. Estaba en automático, haciendo lo que su cuerpo podía, aunque su mente, se hubiera quedado atrapada en el instante en que comprendió todo.

Los golpes.

Los moretones.

Las salidas nocturnas.

Se quedó al lado de Bruce Wayne todo el tiempo que el mayordomo evaluó la herida antes de sentarse a coserla, Alfred era bueno y rápido con las manos y trabajaba muy bien. Cuando termino, le pidió a Jim ayuda para retirar la armadura, y el casco.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar apropiadamente al ver el rostro de Bruce y su cabello sudado.

Alfred le trajo té y galletas después de haberle dejado solo, y finalmente se sentó.

— Le dije al Amo Wayne que debía decírselo antes de que algo así ocurriera. Pero él dijo que, si usted lo sabía, le haría daño.

— Se interpuso entre mí y esa jodida espada... —— respondió simplemente, sus manos aún sostenían con fuerza una de las manos de Bruce. — Vi la espada atravesar su pecho... ¿Como... como es posible?

— Ha pasado por peores cosas, créame. — Alfred suspiro, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a limpiar todo lo que habían ensuciado con sangre. — y si tomo esa herida por usted, es porque es un testarudo.

— ¿Porque empezó a hacer esto? — su voz apenas era un murmullo, pero como el lugar era tremendamente silencioso Alfred le escuchó.

— Comenzó hace mucho tiempo, de verdad me sorprende que usted no lo hubiera deducido toda la primera semana que estuvo en el pent-house... el Amo continuaba dejándole pistas...

— Estaba más concentrado en Bruce y en todo lo que me hacía sentir... es como si hubiera destapado un montón de emociones que ni siquiera sabía que podía tener...

— El amor es así, no deja de sorprenderme lo mucho que el amo quería que se diera cuenta por sus propios medios, creo que tenía mucho miedo de decírselo en persona. — Alfred bostezo. — Bueno, sabiendo que el amo está a salvo, regresare a casa, hay un futon por allá si desea dormir aquí. O podemos intentar moverlo al pent-house si así lo desea.

— Quiero quedarme con él hasta que despierte — murmuro, apretando la mano de nuevo — Aquí está bien, él está cómodo, no quiero moverlo, si eso va a lastimarle...

— Dormirá un largo rato. — Alfred no se disculpó por eso, le había inyectado una dosis alta de calmantes para que cuando despertara no sufriera una crisis al ver a James Gordon a su lado. — nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

— Gracias Alfred — murmuro. Acercó más la silla en que estaba y sin soltar la mano de Bruce, se apoyó en él respaldar de estar, sus ojos cerrándose casi veinte minutos después. Estaba exhausto.

Dormir allí fue más incómodo de lo que hubiera esperado, en algún momento se había cruzado de brazos, soltando la mano de Bruce, por eso no sintió cuando este despertó. Como se lo esperaba Alfred, lo hizo desorientado, pero al ver a Jim su pánico aumento, aunque acepto rápido que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, ya era muy tarde, estaba en uno de sus escondites, no tenía el traje y Alfred seguramente los había dejado a ambos aquí. Se sentó en la camilla, dio un largo suspiro, le dolía todo el pecho, pero no era eso lo que tenía en mente ahora mismo.

Observó a Jim dormir con tanto sentimiento que era difícil de definir, su ropa estaba toda sucia con rastros de lo que se supone es su sangre por todas partes, al igual que sus manos, las cuales tenían cruzando alrededor de su pecho, se veía muy incómodo, pero seguro presa de cansancio, se había quedado completamente dormido. Tenía una expresión de cansancio que desearía quitar, pese a estar dormido a veces sus ojos se entrecerraban, haciendo que un par de arrugas se formaran alrededor de estos, muestra de que no estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo.

Eligió no acercarse a Gordon y en su lugar eligió ponerse de pie. Usar el baño y quizás lavarse la cara, Alfred había hecho un buen trabajo con la herida. Siempre lo hacía.

Escuchó entonces al policía moverse, pero no se detuvo, aunque sabía que Jim estaba despierto.

— ¡Bruce! — James se levantó de pronto viendo de un lado a otro y cuando le encontró en el baño, por la luz y seguramente por su sombra, caminó rápidamente hacia él — No deberías... estar de pie

Cuando Bruce se giró a mirarlo, comprendió que aún estaba en el espacio mental de Batman, que por eso no podía decir nada, pero no importo, porque James se acercó y le beso, delicado, con temor a romperlo.

— Jim.

— Bruce... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? — no podía ocultar el miedo en su voz, fue evidente para Bruce que acarició la mejilla del policía, se veía realmente cansado — No sé ni... que... deberías estar en la cama.

— Tu deberías estar en la cama. — no sentía dolor tan profundo como ver a Gordon temblando bajo su mano. Se acercó a él para ser ahora quien lo besara, lo apretó a su cuerpo y ahondo el beso.

James gimió contra sus labios, sintió la forma en que este se estremeció contra su cuerpo y dejó que Bruce le moviera con facilidad.

— Cuando... supe que eras tú... cuando, pensé... no quiero perderte Bruce.

— No lo harás. Siempre y cuando uses el maldito chaleco. — le recordó, separándose con la respiración agitada y un repentino dolor de cabeza. — Hay un futon. — dijo débilmente señalando al mismo sitio que Alfred le había indicado antes.

— No quiero dormir sin ti — no le importo soñar tan caprichoso cómo está seguro que sonó — Subamos, puedo ayudarte a bañar y llevarte a la cama, necesitas dormir...

— ¿Quieres manejar? — preguntó para después toser un poco, se sentía sin aire.

— Si — como hizo anoche ayudó a Bruce a que se apoyara en su cuerpo — ¿Te sientes bien para moverte?, puedo arreglar el futon para ti.

— Es mejor que nos quedemos, tenemos comida y agua y Alfred vendrá por nosotros...

James lo ayudo a llegar a la camilla, lo acomodo para que se sentara y busco el futon era enorme y bien acolchado, lo colocó cerca de la camilla y busco un par de almohadas, también había un edredón enorme blanco y lo acomodo. Se quitó la ropa con facilidad, estaba sucia y manchada de sangre y esperaba que Alfred le trajera algo nuevo.

— Te tomas el hecho de que soy Batman tan bien, ¿Porque pensabas que iba a morir?

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora — murmuro, una vez logro que Bruce se acomodara en el futon, donde podía estar más cómodo que la camilla — Necesitas recuperarte. No importa lo que sienta. — murmuro, acariciando el cabello de Bruce mientras con su otra mano pasaba por su frente una toallita húmeda.

— Te amo, Jim. — susurro, tomando la mano del policía y besándolo.

— Te amo también — respondió, suspirando con el suave gesto, desde aquel momento, en que simplemente le pidió a Bruce que no le dejara, era bastante fácil decirlo en voz alta — Te amo mucho Bruce...

Pero Wayne podía ver con claridad lo adolorido que se encontraba con la situación, estaba letárgico y se notaba a leguas que no se sentía nada bien. Quizás aún analizado la situación o tal vez no haciéndolo. no lo sabía y no quería presionarlo, así que solo se aferró a él. Se quedó dormido con James Gordon llenando sus pensamientos, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera él, lo que realmente no era nada nuevo realmente.

Supone que despierta ese mismo día, porque hay demasiadas luces en la habitación, parpadea y se da cuenta que está en la habitación de la mansión y que tiene una de sus piyamas puestas. Se sorprende de haber dormido tanto que no se diera cuenta de que le movieron e incluso cambiaron de ropa, pero supone que en algún momento Alfred le drogo con algo que realmente le obligara a descansar. Mueve su cabeza al lado y se encuentra a Jim sentado de nuevo a su lado, completamente dormido en esa vieja silla que está seguro no es nada cómoda y en la que su madre le cuidaba durante horas cuando tenía fiebre.

— No quería dormirse sobre la herida. — Alfred le explica, acercándose a él con una bandeja de desayuno. — y es lo suficientemente terco como para no irse a dormir a otra habitación.

— Él es así de obstinado — responde, aunque se siente conmovido porque James se haya negado a separar de su lado desde... — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? — pregunto haciendo una mueca al incorporarse — ¿Ha comido algo al menos?

— Por supuesto, no hay forma de que se me niegue de la misma forma que usted. — se sentó en la cama con ayuda de Alfred. — ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

— No me ha dicho nada — comprobó por el rabillo del ojo que James siguiera dormido, lo sabía por ritmo de su respiración — Me dijo que no quería hablar de esto ahora, que lo importante era mi recuperación. Ya sabes cómo es... siempre evadiendo y enterrando lo que siente, es algo común.

— En usted también, así que no suene tan elocuente. — le reprendió de inmediato el hombre después de verificar que el joven Wayne no tuviera fiebre, a veces la temperatura se le subía porque si, seguramente de tanta porquería que tocaba y respiraba como Batman.

— Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos igual de tercos. — desvía su mirada cuando Alfred asiente, sin vergüenza. — Si está herido... lo veo en sus ojos, es... ¿Te pregunto algo?

— No. Pero conociéndolo, se está culpando por no haberlo notado antes, lo cual no es totalmente su culpa, hemos llevado esto muy bien nosotros dos. — ahora Alfred sonaba profundamente orgulloso. — No está mal que él lo sepa, pero no le extrañe que intente quitárselo.

— Tal vez lo haga. — se encogió de hombros. — No quiero que se culpe, es decir, somos buenos — concuerda con la apreciación de Alfred. — Y la verdad, ha pasado tanto a nivel emocional estos meses que empezamos a estar juntos no me extraña que no se diera cuenta.

— No que le diera mucha oportunidad para pensar en otra cosa que su polla. — Alfred finalmente acabo de atenderlo y se acercó a Gordon, zarandeado gentilmente a este del hombro. — ¿No piensa despertar?

— ¿Qué? — Gordon pregunto, desorientado primero viendo a Alfred que le sonrió y después a Bruce cuando llevo su mirada a buscarlo. — ¿Bruce? — se impulsó hacia adelante, tomando la mano de Bruce que aún descansaba en la cama. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor... ¿Quieres comer conmigo? Alfred nos ha traído comida. — Bruce le sonrió, su mano sujetando ahora la de Gordon para atraerlo a la cama.

— ¿Hay suficiente para los dos? — dejó que Bruce lo sentara en la cama y le pasara de inmediato un pequeño trozo de jamón a su boca. — Deberías comer tú...

— Hay suficiente para ambos, Jim. No seas testarudo. — le obligo a comer, pero él también comió algo, aunque sentía el estómago vacío, no quería nada más que ver a Jim contento. Incluso si sabía que estaba quitándole tiempo al policía, debía hacerlo entender que, aunque lo quería aquí, Jim no podía quedarse para siempre.

— Como si tú no lo fueras. — se quejó, rodando los ojos cuando Bruce se encogió de hombros, pero igual continuaron comiendo en silencio, con Jim dándole miradas cada vez que mordía algo solamente un poco.

Había tensión entre ellos podía sentirla.

— Si vas a quedarte... apreciaría que durmieras en la cama... no me gusta verte tenso por dormir mal. — colocó sus manos en los hombros de Jim, masajeando esos nudos que se habían formado en su espalda.

— No quería dormir sobre tu herida. — suspiro, muy a su pesar, las manos de Bruce eran bastante suaves y ágiles, apenas se movían, pero presionaban donde debían. — Saqué unos días en la comisaría, estaba tan sorprendidos de que pidiera cuatro días de mi sobre acumuladas vacaciones que me los dieron sin mucho problema. Así que planeaba quedarme dos días más...

— Que triste... y pensar que podríamos estar en Suiza, bañándonos en algún jacuzzi al aire libre. Qué oportunidad tan desperdiciada... quizás podamos compensarlo con algo más. — el tono de su voz tenia al policía avergonzadamente interesado, pese a que su libido sexual aún estaba resentida por su estado emocional.

— Todavía tengo casi tres semanas, no es tanto desperdicio. — respondió, sonriendo cuando la mano de Bruce se movió juguetonamente hacia el frente. — Ni lo pienses... tu herida puede abrirse, mmm joder… — se quejó, sintiendo la mano de Bruce solo rosar uno de sus pezones.

— Puede que se abra... puede que no.… por masajear tu pecho no va a pasarme nada. aunque apreciaría que te desnudaras para mí. — uso ambas manos para apretar el pecho de Gordon, haciéndolo gemir.

— Alfred puede venir — dijo, pero Bruce volvió a apretar con una sonrisa que pudo ver porque se había girado un poco, era una sonrisa divertida, prepotente, llena de energía y por supuesto que le hizo sonreír también, trayéndole al mismo estado de ánimo que su dueño. — Solo porque estás herido...

— Déjame verte... quiero besarte entero... — Wayne, como era usual, tenía una sonrisa casi inocente en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba a Gordon menear su cabeza indignado, pero desnudándose entero y vigilando la puerta de reojo, sabía que Alfred volvería por la bandeja, pero no le importo quedar desnudo ante él.

— Joder, como te amo... — Wayne murmuro, apretando las sabanas con sus manos debido al deseo que sentía de acercarse y tocarlo.

— Lo dices porque me estás viendo desnudo. — respondió con suavidad, subiéndose a la cama lentamente y maniobrando hasta que estuvo sobre las piernas de Bruce, pero bastante lejos de la herida, cuidadoso de no hacer la más mínima presión sobre esta.

— Te follaría... pero me conformo con tenerte aquí... me siento como un rey. — soltó las sabanas y coloco sus manos en los muslos de James Gordon. — gracias por quedarte.

— Te gusta sólo tenerme desnudo en tus brazos, sigues teniendo un ego terriblemente atractivo — respondió, llevando su mano a acariciar los labios de Bruce. — No podía irme. Te amo Bruce, nunca había dicho esto tan en serio.

— Pues ahora lo dices, y no vas a arrepentirte, te cuidare con el mismo amor con el que cuidó de Gotham. Solo si me prometes hacer lo mismo. — subió sus manos por la cadera del adulto y se detuvo en su abdomen.

— ¿Porque...? ¿Porque luchar por la ciudad de esta forma? — pregunto, inquieto, no era una conversación que quisiera tener desnudo, pero no podía sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza — Ya ayudas a la ciudad...

— Es la única forma en la que me siento completo... la única forma en la que siento que la oscuridad no va a tragarme entero. — en un arrebato, de esos a los que Gordon debería acostumbrarse, Wayne le empujó hacia la cama, sacándole el aire, pudo protestar, pero tenía tanta fuerza el joven que realmente no pudo hacer más que tomarlo.

— Tu herida — reprendió, con suavidad, aunque el cuerpo de Wayne estaba totalmente sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo todo. — La ciudad te ha quitado mucho... — subió una de sus manos a acariciar la mejilla ajena, viendo el pronunciado color negro de los ojos de Bruce. — siempre... quise cuidarte, alejarte de la oscuridad de Gotham...

— Lo siento, si te decepcione... intente siempre tanto que estuvieras orgulloso de mi... — ya que el cuerpo del joven estaba vestido aun, la rugosidad de la tela impedía que Gordon se fuera de esta conversación al mundo de placer donde Wayne siempre lo llevaba con facilidad. — amo que estés conmigo ahora, pero si quieres irte, si sientes que es demasiado estar con Bruce como estar con Batman, te dejaré ir.

— Mi Bruce — pronunció el nombre de Bruce con infinito cariño, sintiendo su mano temblar un poco contra la suave piel blanca — Estoy orgulloso, no sabes cuánto, estoy feliz del buen hombre en que te has convertido, aunque asustado de que algún día pueda perderte, también incluso estoy enojado porque me lo ocultarás... culpable quizás porque no te dedique el tiempo que merecías para que esa oscuridad no te tragara, tengo muchas emociones. pero decepción no es una de ellas.

Fue la primera vez desde aquel día, en el que veía a Wayne salirse del traje de Batman, el maldito había salido de casa sin que él lo supiera, y ahora regresaba al menos en una pieza, pero mirándole con esos ojos oscuros que pedían perdón sin realmente necesitarlo.

— No sabía que estarías en casa tan temprano, papi.

— No tenía mucho que hacer hoy en la comisaría — replicó con suavidad, levantando la vista del libro que sostenía en sus manos. — Además hablé con Lee... y como no salió nada bien, me apetecía descansar un rato. No me sorprendió no encontrarte cuando llegué.

— Solo quería salir un rato, recordarles que aún estoy disponible. — se quitó la armadura descuidadamente, tocándose el pecho para ver si lo que goteaba de él era sangre o sudor, pero para su buena suerte era solo sudor. — estaba pensando... en esa noche, la noche que me besaste como Batman.

— No tienes que explicarme, entiendo que es parte de ti. — era así, lo entendía, porque, aunque estaba constantemente preocupado, sabía que era algo que Bruce realmente quería, no podía apartarle de ellos, lo entendía, porque lucho muchos años escuchando a Lee pedirle que aceptara trabajo de escritorio, que dejara las calles. Pero él no pudo dejarlo, era parte de él. — Si, sobre eso, siempre he querido preguntarte, si fue por eso que me embocaste aquel día. Si fue por esos... besos...

— ¿Que rayos estabas pensando cuando me besaste? — Wayne se rio, ahora que había quedado desnudo, buscaba un par de pantalones en su armario. — no me quejo, pero debo admitir que me obsesione, no dejaba de pensar en que, si eras remotamente gay, podía joderte.

— Estaba pensando que te vías sumamente calientes con ese traje... y bueno tú te acercaste y pensé — hace una pausa mientras toma un poco del agua fría que Alfred dejo para él acompañada de unos pequeños trozos de fruta — ¿Por qué no.…?

— ¿Por qué no besar al loco vigilante del cual desconocía su identidad o historial de enfermedades solo porque me parecía caliente lo que estaba usando esa noche? — Wayne salió del armario con su holgado pantalón y riéndose de Jim. — Bueno lo entiendo, todos tenemos fetiches diferentes.

— Debo decir que te escuchas celoso de ti mismo. — responde, riendo cuando Bruce se acerca a donde está sentado y le abraza por la espalda. — Y... ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza?, es decir, tú te inclinaste primero.

— Por favor, Jim, por mi cabeza solo pasaste tú, he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía once años, y me masturbo pensando en ti desde que tenía... pues once años. — Wayne se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Once años? — pregunto sonrojado — Joder Bruce... yo... no tenía ni idea, ni de lo que tú sentías, ni de que pudiera sentir algo.

— Si, bueno, siempre fuiste bastante paternal conmigo. Alfred dice que aprecia que hayas esperado todos estos años, de lo contrario no hubiera sido tan gentil contigo. Ahora... Vas a seguir leyendo ese libro o podemos continuar en paz lo de anoche, recuerdo que estábamos a punto de probar algo cuando te llamaron del trabajo...

— Si, bueno, quizás el sentimiento estaba ahí, pero eras tan pequeño y.… solo pensaba en cuidarte y me gustaba mucho escucharte hablar. — recuerda, la nostalgia en sus ojos es clara para Wayne— ¿Y que era exactamente lo que íbamos a probar?

— No lo sé... somos jóvenes, tenemos el tiempo suficiente de nuestro lado para ser aventureros. — Wayne como siempre le sorprendía haciendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo que debería estar permitido. — solo quiero hacerte feliz.

— Haces que me sonroje como nunca cuando dices esas cosas — y que su corazón lata rápido, e incluso sus manos se muevan nerviosas, está muy enamorado y ahora es que se da cuenta que no le importe que se note. — Yo también quiero hacerte feliz.

— Lo sé, Jim. — Bruce le sonríe parece tan enamorado como Jim, se pone de pie frente a él y le sujeta de la muñeca, a Gordon le gustaría pensar que puede acostumbrarse a esto, pero sabe que nunca lo hará, que siempre querrá más y más de Bruce Wayne, y por eso se aferra a sus hombros cuando este le besa y le roba el aliento.

Los labios de Bruce le atraen a la vida, el calor que siente, el cosquilleo que nace y crece, el momento en que su lengua se enreda con la suya. Todo Bruce Wayne le enloquece, le trae de nuevo a la vida. Ha estado enamorado antes, pero no de esta forma, no con la necesidad deslizándose completamente en cada tramo de su cuerpo.

Se aferra al joven con desesperación, casi no cree que lo tenga de nuevo en brazos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió que podía ser así de libre, y sabe que seguramente esa última vez haya tenido que ver con su trabajo. Deja que sus ojos se cierren y acepta que Bruce tenga el control de su cuerpo.

No le extraña que sea desnudado, o que Wayne le lleve a la ducha. Bajo el agua, continúa besándole, incluso a través del agua tibia y de las manos invasivas del joven que están por todo su cuerpo, se deshace en sus brazos en gemidos cortos, su pene duro saltando cuando Wayne lo sujeta.

— Tócame, Jim.

Sonríe a duras penas, porque lo que quiere hacer es gemir mientras Bruce le tiene sujetado por su polla, que sin vergüenza se moja en la mano de su amante, pero con todo eso, se mueve hacia adelante y pasa con mucho interés las manos por el pecho de Bruce, le fascina, tan firme, tan fuerte. Tiene que inclinarse a lamerlo incluso, rodeado uno de los pezones de Bruce que, pese a que no le ha tocado, esta duro.

El joven lo disfruta, echa su cabeza hacia atrás y gime su nombre, y Jim vuelve a lamerlo, a besarlo, a pasar sus manos con algo de desesperación por su amplio pecho, sonríe, escuchando ahora los gemidos de Wayne cuando pasa su abdomen y cae de rodillas sobre las baldosas negras. Su barbilla toca primero el enorme pene que adora tener dentro de su cuerpo, lo hace sufrir un momento, sabiendo que Wayne es más fácil de desesperar que él mismo.

— Papiii... Tu boca... — se queja y enseguida sus manos están sobre el cabello de Jim.

— No lo sé. — dice y su aliento golpea con toda la intención el duro miembro, viendo como el cuerpo entero de Bruce se estremece, más cuando da una suave lamida apenas por la punta. — ¿Has sido un buen niño?

— Si, lo he sido...— Bruce se deshace rápidamente, apoyando ambas manos en la pared para calmar el violento deseo de empujar a Jim hacia su pene. — un buen chico, papi... por favor...

Jim nunca había respondido de forma directa a su juego, pero ahora lo hacía, sus ojos azules más vivos de los que los había visto nunca, llenos de emoción, travesura y amor.

— Pero... ¿Eres mi buen chico? — pregunto atrapando la punta y succionando suavemente mientras sus manos daban caricias fantasmas sobre el tronco del miembro ajeno.

— ¡Lo soy, siempre lo seré! — le complacía ver que ahora era Bruce quien sollozaba, cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía todo su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar las palabras de Gordon. — soy tu niño.

— Mi hermoso niño. — respondió al separarse un segundo para empezar a meter todo el miembro en su boca, sabía que Bruce iba a perder el control, así que abrió su boca grande y se preparó, la primera estocada, hizo que sus ojos se nublaran de placer. La segunda ayudo a que la saliva se acumulara y el sonido húmedo que hizo su boca, le estremeciera.

Al inicio hacer esto había sido invasivo, quizás hasta violento para el que nunca a había estado con un hombre, pero acostumbrarse había sido sencillo cuando era Bruce Wayne quien se cogía su boca. La saliva pronto empezó a resbalar de su boca y el la dejo, le gustaba que su niño lo ensuciara.

— Papi, amo cuando tomas todo mi pene...

Y él, curiosamente, ama la sensación de sentirse abierto, su boca se hace grande y cada parte de su cuerpo se estremece, se siente bien ver el placer de Bruce, lleva placer a su propio cuerpo, por eso su boca se llena de saliva y cuando Bruce toma su cabello y acaricia debajo de su oreja, puede sentir un exquisito latigazo de placer que baja por todo su cuerpo.

Es de este chiquillo tanto como él es suyo. La explicación de que ambos cuerpos sean inseparables no le parece tan descabellada cuando escucha a Wayne decirle que se va a venir y su propio pene reacciona a ello, sus testículos se tensan como si su orgasmo fuera a estallar, pero es Wayne quien alcanza el clímax con su boca, llenándolo de su semen espeso y potente, alimentándolo con su semilla.

Siente el semen bajar por su lengua, es espeso y le marea un poco conforme lo siente expandirse y sonríe, cuando al salir Bruce hay un hilo de semen los une. Es exquisito.

— ¿Estuvo decente? — pregunto lamiendo sus labios — Apenas estoy aprendiendo mi niño...

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso cuando me tienes así? — Wayne tomo su pene y lo uso para esparcir el hilillo de semen que les conectaba por la boca del policía, dejando una obscena mancha blanquecina en su rostro.

— Solo quiero estar seguro, de que... pude hacerte sentir bien — responde tomando con su mano un poco más de semen y llevándoselo a los labios — Es extraño, nunca pensé en mí de esta forma, pero vaya que estaba equivocado, sabe muy bien...

— Mmm... — Bruce frunció los labios, no parecía de acuerdo con las palabras de Gordon, pero este no se atrevió a ahondar en esos pensamientos oscuros, muy seguro de que Bruce Wayne ya se lo había imaginado en esta y en mil posiciones más. — Vamos, papi, ahora es mi turno. — Wayne le tendió la mano ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Tomó la mano de Bruce y éste se aferró a su mano antes empujarlo con hacia la pared, aunque su espalda choca con fuerza la pared, tiene que reír, porque le enciende demasiado la fuerza que Bruce siempre le demuestra, claro que no espera que un chorro de agua fría caiga entre ambos.

— Odio a Alfred. Coloco un temporizador, lo hace a propósito, ¿Sabes? — Wayne le toma de la cintura y lo lleva hacia él, para luego salir ambos de la ducha. — ponte mi bata de baño, yo usare una toalla. — Jim se siente un poco triste al ver que su erección ha disminuido, y también la de Bruce, pero no se preocupa demasiado conociendo el libido de Bruce, estará empujándose en su culo antes de que él lo note.

— ¿Es decir que ya te lo ha hecho a ti y a otros amantes? — pregunto, abrazándose a sí mismo con una mueca, frotando sus manos por todos sus brazos, no sabe de donde había salido esa última pregunta. — Joder que agua más helada.

— Me lo hace a mí. — Wayne tuvo el descaro de reírse al tomar de nuevo a Jim de la mano. — No te había dado por celoso. Quizás porque ilusamente pensé solo en mí, y en lo magnífico que eres y como todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de este culo. — su otra mano resbalo descaradamente de la cintura de Jim a sus glúteos. — y por supuesto esto que tienes entre las piernas, la joya de mi placer. — se aventuró aún más en el cuerpo de Jim, hasta alcanzar su agujero, húmedo por el agua, pero sin lubricación alguna. — yo daría hasta mi vida por joder tu coño...

— Bruce — suspiro, sosteniéndose del brazo del millonario mientras éste acaricia apenas por encima su entrada, disfrutando inclinar sus dedos en algunos momentos para abrirle un poco, haciendo que se estremezca y más cuando escucha que como le llama. — Oh, por favor, tu eres quien es muy popular, mucho... y si, soy un poco celoso.

— No tendrás que serlo. Nunca te daré razones. — Bruce le besa, al mismo tiempo que deja que uno de sus dedos entre, está seco y debería ser incomodo, pero a Jim lo enloquece el ardor, todo su cuerpo se retuerce de gusto ante la penetración forzosa, debería avergonzarle lo masoquista que es, pero Wayne no le da muchas oportunidades de pensar, lo gira hasta hacerlo apoyarse en el sofá que hay en el baño, ayudándole a levantar su culo antes de quitarle la bata que recién se ha colocado.

Es exquisito ver el regordete trasero de su amante levantando hacia arriba, puede seguir su fina espalda ligeramente inclinando, con una o dos marcas heridas, pero firme y hermosa. La recorre con sus manos hasta llevar a ambos montículos de carne que tiene apretar lleno de todo el deseo que siente.

Acerco su erección hacia él, colocándolo entre sus glúteos mientras se impulsaba, era deliciosa la fricción que le producía ese culo delicioso, quería joderlo, quería hacérselo toda la noche.

No entendía como Jim podía ser tan compatible sexualmente con él, era todo lo que deseaba, lo adoraba. Adoraba su cuerpo. Adoraba la forma en que podía encenderle, cada gesto, cada rincón, simplemente le quitaba el aire y hacía que un calor exagerada corriera por todo su cuerpo y sabía que James mismo estaba sorprendido, de lo compatible que eran. Ni siquiera está seguro que adulto tuviera sexo tan seguido antes de que estuvieran juntos.

Eso le fascinaba.

Desatar a Gordon.

Ser la causa de su sonrisa.

Porque sí que había notado que el mayor sonreía más.

Le escucho gemir de gusto, sujetándose del mueble, tenía los ojos cerrados concentrado en tener a Wayne empujándose en su culo, gozaba esto.

— Oh papi, podía hace te esto todo el día...

— Que demonios... — Jim se giró, sus ojos celestes atentos a Bruce — Si... creo que yo también. A veces me descubro pensando en ti a mitad del día — empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo la dureza ajena. — tan duro y.… grande...

Es hermoso, verlo desinhibido con él, verlo disfrutar de su cuerpo, y es delicioso disfrutarlo él también.

Con una sonrisa complacida, se alejó para buscar algo de lubricante, mientras el policía intentaba recobrar su respiración que estaba de por si bien agitada. La majestuosidad de Jim Gordon era algo a lo que estaba seguro no se acostumbraría, ese hombre lo enloquecía y quería tenerlo a su lado para siempre. Con el lubricante introdujo dos de sus dedos sin que Jim se lo esperaba, le escuchó gemir desesperado, impulsándose hacia sus dedos por su cuenta. Era todo un espectáculo verlo moverse, el movimiento de sus caderas le quitó el aliento, pero ni que decir de la forma en que sus dedos eran fácil y totalmente consumidos. Ya había estado dentro de él, recordaba la presión, el placer bruto y, aun así, respiraba con ansias el estar adentro una vez más. Conectándose con su amante.

Lo aferro a el pasando su antebrazo por su cuello, presiono cuando escuchó a Jim sollozar, y le beso la mejilla. Todos los temblores que pasaban por el cuerpo del policía los sentía el como propios, así de conectado se sentía con él, y ahora que la verdad sobre Batman había salido, podía respirar hondo y dejar ir todas sus preocupaciones. Porque Jim se había quedado, había entendido aún con todo el miedo y el enojo, que podía ver su mirada, le acepto, le cuidó y hasta le regañó un poco, porque si no hiciera todo eso, no sería su Jim, aquel que con once años se convirtió en el centro de su vida, que le tendió su mano cuando más le necesitaba. Se había quedado. Nuevamente, había decidido acompañarle y esa era la decisión más pura que alguien había tomado respecto a él después de que Alfred aceptara criarle.

— Mi niño... — la voz de James le sacó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos húmedos del placer que sentía y esa imagen fue suficiente para que empezara a entrar

Quería ser su dueño, siempre lo había deseado, pero ahora, el deseo era lava caliente en sus venas.

— Oh, Jim... que delicia, tu cuerpo...

— Estas tan duro... — gimió Gordon dejando que su cuerpo se empuje a sí mismo hacia atrás y de esa forma empiece a llenarse el mismo de forma deliciosa. — Mmm... increíblemente duro, mi niño... mi niño, cógeme.

No le sorprendió dejar a Bruce sin voz, transformándolo en una máquina de follar con sus palabras, era fácil ser follado como quería presionando los botones correctos en Bruce Wayne. Sabia como manipularlo, y hoy quería ser jodido tan duro que olvidará todo lo malo.

El grueso miembro se las arregló para entrar, dejarlo abierto, con la forma de ese grueso mástil para luego conforme salía y cuando el agujero intentaba cerrarse, ser abierto nuevamente con fuerza y todo en escasos segundos que rápidamente le tenía gimiendo abiertamente apenas pudiendo contener la sarta de gritos y jadeos que salieron de su boca. Se sentía exquisito, recibiendo toda esa fuerza y placer bruto estrellarse contra su cuerpo.

En su mente tenía aún la imagen de Bruce, pero en el fondo sabía que no solo tenía a su amante sobre su espalda sino también al vigilante, a quien siempre había admirado. Ahora que lo había descubierto, tener a Wayne penetrándolo como un animal salvaje lo excitaba el doble.

De pronto, sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre su cuello, Bruce le llevo a la cama, su pene se había salido sin remedio alguno, pero Gordon fue recompensado cuando fue dejado en posición de perrito, mientras el hombre encima suyo susurraba un suave “Detective Gordon” que le hizo apretarle de emoción. Bruce Wayne... Batman... se lo estaban cogiendo, su niño se lo estaba haciendo y de pronto nada importaba más que sentirlo, era un amor oscuro y peligroso, sentía que estaba cayendo en un abismo tan grande y maravilloso... indescriptible.

Sabía que no podía vivir sin ese hombre nunca más.

Nadie nunca había logrado hacer esto con él, era asombroso hasta para sí mismo entregarse de esta forma. Tal vez porque Wayne entendía lo que él era, y su oscuridad era aún más profunda.

Cuando alcanza el orgasmo, lo hace completamente perdido, completamente entregado, con la absoluta certeza que nunca ha pertenecido a otra persona como a este hombre.

— Te amo, Bruce. Te amo tanto...

Bruce lo abraza, no puede decir nada porque todo su cuerpo cae en un sopor de placer, cerrando sus ojos de gusto, y abrazándose a la espalda de Gordon, quien se dejó mover hacia él.

Permanecieron en ese momento de post clímax unos largos minutos, hasta que Bruce se quejó.

— Maldita sea, ¿Quién encendió el faro si tu estas aquí?

— Quizás Harvey, quizás algún fan. No soy el único... — bostezo, acurrucándose más contra el pecho ajeno, aún ni siquiera Bruce se había salido de su cuerpo y él no se sentía para nada incómodo — policía. Deberías ir.

— Si no eres tu quien llama. — susurro al oído de Gordon, acariciando el torso del policía hasta llegar a sus pezones y pellizcarlos. — se siente bien corromper lo único bueno de Gotham.

— ¿Yo soy lo único bueno de Gotham? — preguntó en voz baja, suspirando por la forma en que Bruce coquetea suavemente con sus pezones. — Creo que... ¿Corromperme? ¿Lo dices porque eres mi primer hombre?

— Y último. —le dijo posesivamente mientras le abrazaba del cuello.

Logro hacerse con el control de Gordon, aunque era divertido hacerlo con el policía tan dócil. Logró darle la vuelta y pasar sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, colocándolo de espaldas a la cama y de frente a él.

— Te amo.

— Te amo — respondió de inmediato, sus ojos totalmente concentrados en los de Bruce — ¿Me escuchas Bruce? Lamento... lamento haber tardado tanto en verlo, lo hago ahora, te amo.

— Te amo. — Wayne respondió simplemente, inclinando su rostro hacia él con una sonrisa. — en serio, te amo. — dijo con la misma dulzura que enloquecía siempre a Jim Gordon por las mañanas.

— Dímelo... tantas veces como puedas, solo quiero seguir escuchándolo hasta que la vida se me acabe — respondió cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra la frente ajena.

— Te amo. — fue tan profunda la alegría que sintió al tener a Bruce Wayne abrazándolo que sólo pudo aferrarse al cuerpo del alto mientras pensaba en la suerte que tenía de haberle permitido entrar.

Extraño el calor de este cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar el traje de Batman, pero le hizo reír cuando le echo encima su ropa.

— Si yo voy a salir, tú también. — la voz de Batman le hizo apretar las piernas para sentir la húmeda que salía de su agujero, gesto del que Wayne fue consciente. — más tarde.

— A mí no me han llamado. — molesto, pero ya se estaba incorporando y tomando su ropa, con una pequeña mueca camino hasta el baño donde buscaba asearse un poco. — Iré a la comisaría a ver si algo está pasando. Ten cuidado.

— Ten cuidado. — Batman replico acercándose hasta la ventana para salir, dejando a Gordon atrás.

James Gordon se alistó lo mejor posible en tiempo récord, lavó lo más superficial del semen que aún salía de su entrada, dejó que el agua empapara su cuerpo apenas por encima para llevarse el sudor y se colocó uno de los trajes que misteriosamente habían aparecido en el ridículamente enorme closet de Bruce con su talla, después de comprobar que en su faena anterior habían roto un poco el que llevaba puesto. Salió con facilidad del apartamento y se dirigió por las calles de Gotham a la comisaría, Harvey sonrió y señaló su cabello mojado, con lo que él puede catalogar como complicidad.

— No es gracioso que tu estés teniendo toda la diversión de los Wayne. — se quejó el policía, antes de ponerlo al tanto de lo que ocurría, algo que honestamente Jim no quería lidiar cuando aún se sentía ligero por haber estado con su niño.

La segunda visita de Lee fue más bien esperada, esta vez Alfred la dejo entrar sin hacer preguntas incomodas, solo que la mujer tenía que esperar a Bruce Wayne, quien había ido a Metrópolis por unos asuntos y no volvería hasta más tarde.

Pero quien entro por la puerta una media hora después de su llegada no fue Bruce Wayne. En su lugar el policía entro con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo y pidiéndole café al mayordomo.

James suspiro al verla ahí, fue la reacción que su cuerpo entero tuvo, aparte de la sorpresa por supuesto. Habían discutido hace dos días, el finalmente le había dicho que no podía seguir con el compromiso, que no lo había planeado, que no fue adrede, pero que se había enamorado de alguien profundamente. Odiaba mucho haberla lastimado de la forma en que lo hizo, pero al parecer, aunque no mencionó nombres, ella sabía de quién hablaba o venía a ver si Bruce sabía quién era. De cualquier forma, estaba por comprobarlo.

— Lee. — Alfred le dio privacidad sin siquiera pedirlo, retirándose después de dejar dos humeantes cafés sobre la pequeña mesa. — Hola.

— ¿Así que, Bruce Wayne? — ella dijo, bastante tranquila. — Todo este tiempo fue el...

— No, no estamos hablando de años Lee, es decir desde que... — se quedó callado porque de repente sintió que era algo difícil de explicar. — Pero, siempre fue él, si, de cierta manera.

— Es un niño comparado a ti. Es... todo esto... — ella señalo a su alrededor. — debí haberlo visto venir, siempre pusiste todo por detrás de ese chico.

— Es un niño — aceptó, sentándose y alcanzando su café — En comparación a mí, si, es un niño y si quizás... yo también debí suponerlo también. No fue condescendiente el otro día cuando te dije que no lo planeé.

— Entonces no lo planeaste. — encogiéndose de hombros, ella hizo un gesto de desesperación. — Jim, ¿Por qué siquiera me propusiste matrimonio? No tiene sentido... este chico... arrogante y rico, siempre estuvo allí y aun así tuviste el descaro de ofrecerme una vida real.

— Yo no sabía que sentía algo por él hasta que... bueno — suspiro, sus ojos subiendo a los de Lee para enfrentarla, sentía que al menos se lo debía. — Yo le había rechazado hace unos años, porque pensé que era lo correcto y luego, volvió a acercarse a mí y me di cuenta... que siempre había sentido algo. Lamento que mi confusión e indecisión te lastimaran.

— ¿Qué hay de tu hija? ¿Vas a dejarla a ella también? — le pregunto, y Jim pensó justo en ese momento que su pequeña era una parte que nunca había discutido con Bruce Wayne.

— Seguiré en su vida — respondió, pese a que pudo ver la resistencia de Lee a ello — Responderé económicamente y con tiempo, como debe ser. Es mi hija Lee, la amo, eso no lo puedes dudar. No la dejaría.

Wayne le encontró unas horas después comiendo almendras en el sofá, todo el papeleo que había traído de la oficina continuaba sin tocar en la mesa de café, mientras el distraído miraba por el enorme ventanal la noche oscura de Gotham.

— Iba a salir a patrullar, pero Alfred dijo que algo había pasado.

James le miró primero en silencio algunos segundos, su vista regreso a la ventana por la que había pasado horas mirando y se estremeció. Aún sin decir nada se encogió de hombros levemente.

— Lee estuvo aquí, creo que te buscaba, pero se encontró conmigo en vez de contigo. Sabe que eres tú, aunque esta vez no hubo gritos, me dijo que le arruine la vida. — tomó aire como si lo necesitara para seguir, pero en realidad no dijo nada más.

— ¿Quieres regresar con ella? — Wayne le pregunto, dejando el saco sobre el sofá y moviendo sus manos a retirar su corbata.

— No, no quiero. — respondió acurrucándose un poco más en el sofá. — No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz como soy aquí... pero ella insinuó que estaba abandonando a Bárbara.

— Lo estas... no me opondré a que pases tiempo con ella, no me entrometeré en eso o en lo queda de tu relación con la doctora. — parecía tan relajado cuando hablaba, como si de verdad no le importara.

— ¿Quieres seguir conmigo? — preguntó en voz baja, sintió la mano de Bruce acariciar suavemente su cuello y se estremeció.

— Siempre. — respondió, y la facilidad con la que Bruce siempre se entregaba a él continuaba sorprendiéndole. — Te amo, y quiero que seas feliz. Eso ya deberías de saberlo, no tengo porque recordártelo.

— Solo quería... — murmuro haciendo un movimiento con los hombros pequeño, cuando se giró hacia Bruce y al fin viendo la suave pero arrogante sonrisa de su rostro. — Me haré cargo de Bárbara hasta donde pueda... ella dijo que no intentaría quitarme la custodia en su totalidad, pero porque no podía competir con cualquier abogado que tú podrías pagar. Pero no creo que realmente tenga intención de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué yo haría eso? Eso es un asunto personal tuyo, Jim. Nunca me inmiscuiría en tus asuntos sin que me lo pidieras. — Wayne dejo de tocarle, pero Gordon sabía que el joven simplemente estaba siendo modesto en esos momentos. Muy modesto.

Porque era el mismo que había regañado a Harvey un día de estos por sus constantes descuidos de olvidar comida en sus vigilancias, era el mismo que se quejaba cuando alguno de sus superiores le gritaba. Estaba seguro que si Lee la emprendía con un abogado en su contra, no la dejaría y eso, todo eso, era parte de lo que más amaba de este hombre.

— No lo sé. Ella lo pensó. Supongo que de alguna forma te tiene miedo.

— No soy alguien al que se deba temer. — Wayne le dio la espalda en ese momento, mirando a Gotham. — Pero aprecio su temor si eso significa que no te causara inconvenientes, no quiero que sufras innecesariamente por algo que yo cause.

— No me tienes amarrado o amenazado Bruce, estoy aquí porque quiero. — enfatizo sus palabras al levantarse y caminar hacia Bruce, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy similar a lo que hace algunos meses Bruce le había dicho después de que él no pudiera terminar de entender todo lo que pasaba entre ambos. — Gracias por escuchar...

— Te amo... — le respondió, girándose a él y abrazandolo con mucha fuerza.

— Te amo — respondió, correspondiendo el abrazo y entendiendo que el menor se había manejado con tanto cuidado hace unos segundos por el simple miedo de que él decidiera irse — No me voy a ir. Soy feliz Bruce, en serio, soy feliz.

— Confió en que el día que quieras irte me lo dirás. — le abrazo con más fuerza, sintiendo su juventud enfrentarse a la experiencia del detective.

— Confió en que, si algún momento te cansas de estar con un viejo, me lo dirás — replicó, recordando las palabras de Lee, mientras cerraba los ojos por el exquisito calor de Bruce rodeando su cuerpo. Había mucha diferencia de edad, quizás, si, algún día no sería suficiente.

— Aun tendré mis juguetes y los usare cuando el tiempo lo apremie... — Bruce se río contra su cuello, y esa sola sensación lo hizo sentir tranquilo.

— No sé si eso implica usarlo en mí, en ti... o en ambos — se ríe, acompañado a Bruce en el sentimiento que florece en su cuerpo, una seguridad y un amor cada vez más grande, fuerte y seguro — Tenemos que probar las esposas en mi... pero ahora, Gotham te necesita.

— ¿Algún crimen que quiera pagar, teniente Gordon? — el cambio de tono lo hizo quedarse sin aliento, temblaba ahora en los brazos del alto.

— No realmente. — se las arregla para responder pese a la sensación de calor que ha barrido su cuerpo y le tiene temblando de esa forma, que hace o parece que es virgen de nuevo.

— Ya veremos... en tal caso, lo haremos otra noche, solo saldré a patrullar y volveré... — y aunque lo dijera con tanta calma, Gordon sabía que siempre había posibilidades de que no volviera.

— Cuídate — repitió, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en los labios ajenos, no quería trasmitir toda la preocupación que siempre le invadía, no quería que Bruce saliera con ese peso, pero no pudo evitarlo — Cuídate en serio.

— Soy Batman, Jim. — le recordó, haciendo que el policía bufara.

— Lo sé — respondió con una pequeña risa — Te estaré esperando en casa, nuestra casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Inicio como, porno, comenzó como forma de relajarnos y pues... desarrollo vida propia y nos gusto tanto, que decidimos publicarlo.


End file.
